Hiding In Plain Sight
by InuNekoLexi
Summary: While undercover, Dyson and co. find themselves in the same building as a woman with connections to serveral Rogue Fae, sought after by both the Light and Dark. Trouble is, she is not what she appears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

"Can I get you anything else, Miss?"

Kenzi smiled, looking at the tall length of man that stood at her side and winked, "Thanks, I got it from here." The Russian beauty made sure to remember to eye his name tag, grin widening at what was pasted on it, "Chet." Kenzi's boots knocked under the table, tilting her head at her ginger-haired friend, slurping a mouthful of milkshake that made her wiggle in her seat.

Turning away from the table, Dyson rolled his eyes at the ceiling, fondly remembering when Kenzi had been the one to go undercover as a server when she had asked a favor of him._ Ah, those were the days…_ The detective shook his head, smiling as he passed by another table where a certain dark haired seductress sat across from his partner.

Hale lifted his chin in acknowledgement while Bo kept her lashes lowered, hand drifting along the exposed skin of the darker man's arm, gaze flitting unobtrusively toward the door where she was keeping lookout. The group had been undercover for the past two nights, keeping a lookout for a lead on Dyson and Hale's current case. So far they had nil on the latest rash of high-end break-ins since their last lead brought them to the small ice cream parlor they were currently waiting in.

Dyson had opted to recruit the girls not for the Succubus's abilities but rather Kenzi's past street specialty. Breaking and entering undetected, in what so far proved to be a human case, required a certain level of skill that the Lycan had to admit their favorite human possessed and might be able to recognize in others.

At least, that was what Hale had suggested.

A hiss too low in pitch for the other costumers to notice caught Dyson's attention as he wiped down the counter a little while later and he looked up, spotting Hale subtly turning his head to direct his partner in Kenzi's direction. While some might view the raven hair's high brows to be a side effect from the amount of suction she was using to get the last of the melted shake from her straw, Dyson read it for the non-verbal communication it was; _major possibility._

As Dyson followed the direction his friend's crystalline orbs were so trained on, his own brown eyes turned amber, a fact he hid by lowering his lids while he took a deep breath. _No, nothing reminiscent of the scene they-_ his thoughts came to a halt, eyes opening and focusing on the barely visible face framed by seemingly dark hair, shadowed by a pulled up hood. _What is she doing here?_

At the table halfway between Hale and Kenzi's, sat one of both the Light and Dark's best leads to several sought after Fae. Dyson shook his head to the left enough to indicate a negative to Kenzi but approached Hale's table, bringing out the desert menu though he had not asked if they wanted anything else, "I think you should look at this, sir."

Bo took in the set of Dyson's shoulders, the agitation pronounced in his grip as he let go of the plastic menu and turned to Hale, "I think we should take this to go, sweety," she turned her body to move her arm behind his chair, enough so that she could catch a look at the girl that had come in and had piqued everyone's interest, "don't you?"

Hale nodded, his eyes staying on his partner's a moment longer before turning to Bo, "Sure thing," he cleared his throat speaking an octave louder, "mama."

Kenzi stood up, grabbing her check off the table where it had lain since before Dyson had brought her the double chocolate shake, and proceeded to the front counter at Hale's signal. Whatever they had been waiting for was not happening, but something else sure was as their Plan B sequence had been put in motion.

As per previous instructions, the young woman reached to gently push her ear plugs fully in-place beneath the cover of her hair while the cashier gave her the change from her $10 on her $8.50 check and made her way toward the door. A few seconds later Bo stepped out onto the street beside her, fumbling to get another set of ear plugs from her pocket and put them in place as Hale stopped in the door frame, turning to face the inside of the parlor again.

Dyson nodded affirmative as their person of interest began to turn in her seat. Hale took a breath and released a long, sleep inducing tone for the whole parlor to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

A lone, masculine hand popped out of the door to the outside waving both Bo back and Kenzi inside for the all clear. The lead detective held the door open for them as they made their way over the threshold, the girls' eyes opening wide at the sight. What few people had been at the restaurant were passed out, bodies limp over their food.

Kenzi blinked, spying her best dressed bud with a new appreciation, "Damn H, what are you packin' in them pipes?"

Hale grinned back at the two lovelies standing in the doorway, "I told you, I am that good." Standing beside their knocked out person of interest, Hale pulled her chair out to the side, questioning Dyson who was walking up behind him, "So who is she?"

Dyson pushed the sleeper's hood off, showing her face to Hale who promptly stiffened and released a soft exclamation. Dyson nodded, his lips pursued in a grim line, "Yeah."

"What is she doing here, alone?" Hale's gaze flicked up to the other slumbering occupants of the room but spotted none that should be present along with the young lady.

Dyson shook his head, "I don't know, but we need to get her back to the Dahl until we can set up a place for her in the Ash's compound. If her owner's are on their way, it's better we be gone before they get here."

Hale nodded, bending at the knees to lift the girl up, her body turning into his arms with ease.

The business in the Dahl was at a low when the door to the tavern swung open, Trick looking up to greet his newest batch of customers when his eyes fell on the four familiar faces of his best patrons, "Dyson, a little late for you isn't it? Bo," the short man cast the tall dark haired woman a warm smile and a nod to her human companion, "Kenzi, good to see-"

As the last of the group passed through the door Trick's sentence cut short spotting the passed out figure in Hale's arms and he immediately pushed up the counter at the point of entrance for the bar, "Downstairs, please." Trick motioned them to carry on down the hall to his home, looking back toward the remaining customers that speckled the neutral ground he provided.

"No, set her down here," Dyson pulled a chair away from the low table in the downstairs of Trick's home for Hale to prop their guest in. Stopping at the entrance of Trick's living quarters, Bo looked around the place; every time she had come prior to tonight she was there learn something, to talk with Trick about a problem or, in the case of Kenzi's sickness, to make sure someone was ok. Never before had she actually bothered to study her mentor's décor, _not bad_.

Kenzi tilted her head, studying the girl she had signaled to be of interest, the girl her signal had cause the capture of. At the ice cream parlor she had been looking for cues from a person with the physical fitness level needed to pull off the robberies Hale and Dyson had discussed with her, but she had only paid minimal level to the unnecessary details. Now face to sleeping face with the girl she had blown the whistle on, she wondered if she should have.

Young in appearance though the girl was, Kenzi could spot the telling lines along her forehead that told of countless nights of worry. Kenzi remembered seeing those lines above the faces of girls she had occasionally run with before she met Bo, they were not quickly earned. _I guess that's what being a Pet gets you.._.

In the universe Kenzi had been exposed to alongside Bo, things were not the same as the one she grew up in. In attempting to spot the mortals performing human crimes, Kenzi had fingered a human that was connected to upper, if less appealing, members of her friend's universe. The punishment for doing so, without permission…. Kenzi did not want to imagine, "What's going to happen to her? If she's the one casing the places, as a Pet?"

Hale paused his hushed discussion with Dyson to turn to face her, "Let's hope if she is, it was by her care taker."

Dyson cleared his throat, "If she's been ordered to, we can take it up with her watcher, if not…." The ginger-hair shook his head, rocking back on his heels, "But I doubt she's related to the case in anyway. We can't remember seeing anything in any of the homes hit that the Dark would want, at the most she may have seen someone in the area, but our focus is Fae business when she wakes up." An unspoken, _you and Bo can go_ hung palpably in the air.

"But we can stay, if we want?" Bo paid no mind to Dyson's unmentioned suggestion, except to wave it off. The Were sighed but relented, as long as they stayed out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Mention of Season 2 Information Present. Be Aware.

"Should she still be out?" Kenzi worried the nail of her thumb, chewing off the tip. It had been several hours since they had brought their captured in and the young woman had yet to show any sign of stirring.

Bo swung her arms, stretching one across her chest and holding it by the elbow, then doing the other, "I'm sure the guys will let us know when they get back."

"She's not asleep," Trick's voice carried down the stairs before he made his appearance, "are you?"

Turning her head slightly, the girl opened her eyes, gaze meeting Trick's. Kenzi turned around to face their guest, Bo dropping her foot off the wall she had been leaning against, "How long have you been up?"

Shifting in the chair, the girl moved a smidgen in gesture of a shrug, "Long enough." Kenzi's bright blue's swept over her and she let herself be pulled into them, studying the girl with her own eyes as she had been silently taking notes while eavesdropping. Black hair, glacier colored eyes, skin a shade or two lighter than her own, wiry build; human. She noted the other woman she had been listening to; dark hair, brown eyes, tan skin, fit with just a tad extra – something that pulled at her… _definitely fae._

Hunger flamed in Bo's eyes, her skin heating in response to the arousal that blossomed from the woman tied up in front of her. She took a step forward forward, another –

"Bo!"

The Succubus stopped, frozen for a moment, heart beating fast in her chest with the first real thrill she had felt since she had gotten her powers under control. Trick took another step inside, watching his granddaughter, reaching a hand out to touch her elbow when he saw her eyes had returned to normal, offering her stability. Bo blinked and took her two steps back, "Sorry."

The girl tilted her head before addressing the eldest of the three, "What is this place?"

Trick closed his eyes before turning to address the woman being held in his home, "You are in the Dal Riata, neutral territory and way station…"

The girl straightened, waiting just long enough for the barkeep to finish, "I claim Protection of Those Placed."

Kenzi blinked, a popping sound escaping her parting lips, "Chica say _what?_"

Spine stiffening, Trick gathered himself brow furrowing, "No one has been placed in years, you can not possibly-"

Kenzi caught the look of alarm that flitted across her features the moment before indignation slammed in place, "Are you saying you won't even check?"

Trick sighed, his head dropping before moving past her and into the next room, Bo following close behind, "What is the Protection of Those Placed?"

Reaching into one of the file cabinets, Trick pulled out a selection of keys, counting through them carefully before picking out the one he needed, "The Protection is a system of relocation for Fae, and in rare cases humans with Fae ties, to protect them from harm. Individuals that have been relocated are known as The Promised."  
"So essentially Witness Protection?" Bo watched as he pulled several books from a safe, setting them down one by the other neatly.

"Not exactly," Trick paused in his work to read the title of one journal then pass it on for another, "Protection can be offered to witnesses of crimes, as is done in the case with mortal trials, but that is not all, that's why the term is so broad. In any case," holding the text he needed he began to put the rest away, "It is never gifted without serious consideration because it binds all political parties from interfering with those individuals lives."  
Nodding Bo moved out of his way as he went to pass by her to return to the main room.

Standing with her arms folded Kenzi waited on their return, "So?"

Trick gestured, "I need one of her hands." Kenzi nodded and bent to untie the chords around her arms, Bo moving behind the girl,

"Don't get any ideas."

Waiting patiently the girl waited for her arms to be free, stretching her muscles as they relaxed before looking back to Trick who turned the book towards her, "Place your hand here."

When her skin came in contact with the page, everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from the small flare of light that outlined her finger tips and raced along the binding of the page. Trick took the book out of Bo's line of vision once script began to appear and he cleared his throat, reading to himself only a moment before addressing the girls, "One of you call Dyson and tell him he does not need to meet with The Ash, the other untie her."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

A Big Shout Out to My First 3 Reviewers : MistressDarkness, Aussie SciFI Tragic, and Dyson's a Wolf; Thank Yall so Much for submitting comments It is greatly appreciated! I was going to save this until later today, but at Dyson's a Wolf 's pushing … Here ya go! (I hate to wait on updates too.)

Standing in the hall of the Ash's Compound, Dyson waited to speak with one of his assistants about a meeting when a vibrating in his jacket pocket caught his attention. Glancing at the desk to make sure the woman was still discussing something with a guard, he answered, stepping away from his place by the door, "Dyson."

"Hey D man, change of plans," the Were could pick up on the click of Kenzi's heels just as easily as her voice, "Trick says to hold off on speaking with the Ash."

Frowning, Dyson reached one hand behind his head to rub his neck, "What is Trick thinking?"

Watching Bo untie their previous capture, Kenzi ran a hand through her hair, "It's complicated. Promised Protection or whatever, I don't know but if you talk to the Ash it's some sorta gaffe. Just come back to the Dal."

A minute later, Kenzi hung up, moving to stand by Bo as she went to put the bindings away, "He's gonna call Hale, let him know what's up and then he'll be back here."

Watching the two as Bo nodded, the girl waited for Trick to return from putting back the journal that had verified her as a Promised. Honestly she expected he was trying to gleam what he could about her, _good luck with that…_

"So what are you doing in town anyway?" Tilting her head Bo waited for an answer, the girl turning back to look over at the Succubus with a raised eyebrow knowing full an well she did not have to answer to her.

A sigh caught all three young women's attention as Trick passed through the door, "Don't be rude, if her cover allows her to travel…" The bartender's words drifted, hands moving to smooth out the front of his jacket, "You do still have to check in at the town's way station, however."

The girl managed to look chagrined, "I've only been in a few days, I was gonna check in as soon as I found where to go."

Trick smiled with the barest movement of the tips of his lips before raising his arm, "Fitzpatrick MacCorieighan of the Clan Fin Arvin."

Raising her right arm to press to his, the girl smiled with slight reservation, "Ni Reese," she glanced at Kenzi and Bo, "assigned, anyway."

Trick pulled his arm back, turning and gesturing by curling two fingers, "Let's get you signed in."

Stepping into the front portion of the Dal, Kenzi plopped herself down on a stool at the bar and spun around, hooking one leg over the other to swing her boot, "Well that was unexpected."

Bo rolled her eyes as she moved to stand on the other side of her friend, her back to the front door, "Tell me about it, and is it just me or does that girl not seem like a Pet at all?" Receiving a look from Kenzi she raised her hands, "You know what I mean."

Both of the girls looked up as someone stepped through the entryway off the street.

Setting the pen down between the pages of the sign-in ledger, Ni watched as the letters shivered, the red font twisting in an almost uncomfortable manner before drying in a slant. Trick looked down at the writing before assuring her, "It knows that the information isn't true, but it can't spell out your actual title because of the Promise."

Ni nodded, having assumed as much. Standing she pushed her hair back from her face and over her shoulders, eyes settling on the shorter man, "There is something else I must do."

Trick's eyes met hers, taking a step back as she stepped forward, not submitting but wary until she kneeled in front of him, taking his hand in her own and bowing her head, "I thank you for your hospitality, your care while I am here, and the laws you set down. If I may serve you in anyway," she looked up, eyes whitening, "I will do so, Blood King."

The old blood sage was thoughtful as she stood. Though the girl had been listed, and believed by all to be a mortal pet, that was clearly not the case. Her cover brought many questions to mind, a great one being why she would expose herself to him. "You know who I am?"

Ni smiled with a look that was almost grim, "I have seen and heard much during my time Placed, but to be honest, I am old enough to know."

Standing in the living space of Trick's home, Dyson's eyes were closed, listening to their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

In the front of the Dal, Dyson sat with the female sleuth team at the bar, ignoring the many empty tables that were available after closing. Long masculine fingers toying with the empty mug Bo set down, hazel eyes drifting around the room in attempted nonchalance but always returning to the entrance from Trick's home. Kenzi poured herself another double of Strawberry Qream, one of the few unfae-enhanced vodkas in the place, and watched as the liquid tinted the ice it slid over.

Bo raised her brows at the pair, deciding on the girl first, "Kenz, you ok?"

The Russian's gaze flickered but did not rise, only responding with a small, "Hmmm?" from the back of her throat.

"You ok there?"

Nodding Kenzi continued to play with her drink, "I was just wondering, if Ni was in town to feed, and all that has been reported are robberies, does that make her Light? Cause she hasn't killed anyone?"

Bo tilted her head a little, and then looked at Dyson who finally turned when he felt the stare. Clearing his throat he rolled his shoulder back, gaze drifting to the mug in thought, "If she is trying to keep a low profile, leaving bodies behind wouldn't be very smart would it?"

Lips tilting to the side, Kenzi wiggled in her boots before taking a sip, eyes landing on Ni and Trick as they came in. Bo nodded in acknowledgement of their arrival, Trick moving behind the counter, Ni taking a seat a few stools down from the group.

"So…. What about the robberies?"

Bo's voice drew everyone's attention, Kenzi shrugging, Trick's eyebrows suggesting he for once knew absolutely nothing about what they were talking about. Folding his arms on the counter, Dyson leaned forward, "I am more interested in certain other people at the moment." His pointed stare at Ni gaze no room for imagination.

Ni's brows rose, she looking straight ahead at the bottles that lined the wall, "Aren't you the fickle thing."

"I've just got my teeth sunken into something meatier."

Ni faced him, something dangerous in her expression, "I wouldn't count that you have your teeth in anything."

Dyson's eyes flashed gold, tensing in his chair before Kenzi's hand closed on his shoulder, "D man, reel it in."

Ni's teeth weren't as sharp as Dyson's by any means, but they were fierce in the grin she gave him.

Trick cleared his throat, "I'm sure what Dyson was trying to say was he would like to discuss with you the possibility of negotiating a trade," Ni's attention was split between the peace keeper an aggressor, "information regarding a number of Dark Fae you have come in contact with, perhaps?"

Watching the Blood King, Ni considered, tapping her fingers against the smooth finish of the counter before addressing the detective to her right, "If it doesn't upset my Placing, I'll see about it." Legs swinging, she hooked her toes on the bottom ring beneath her stool, "So the robberies, they were sort've upscale right?"

Nodding Kenzi tilted her stool back precariously, allowing her to be seen better, "Brag worthy for sure."

Ni flexed her fingers open and close, "I might know about those too, but you were right, those are strictly humans." Grinning she met the punk-goth's look, "Crafty and talented."

Kenzi gawked at the blatant tease, pale skin flushing prettily in Ni's opinion and Trick scowled. Bo studied the young woman, continuing to read the low hum of interest that was present in Ni's energy in reaction to Kenzi but she could not pick up anything suggesting her to be other than mortal. _Whatever she is, Trick has to know something._

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Dyson texted Hale, "My partner should be here for this. Trick, a round?"

Hale whistled, shaking his head after Ni shared what she had heard discussed about the next hit lined up by a group of teens, "I knew technology would be the downfall of your kind, mama."

Kenzi rolled her eyes letting it slide as Bo waved her hand out, "Let's not right now. How do these guys know how to break into that kind of security?"

Ni shook her head, hair previously down now held together in a clip, "I just know what they planned, not how they can do it."

Butting in Kenzi, caught Dyson's ear "Most likely they have one person that disables the system, the other two handle the actual lifting. If the three of them are all there is," she tapped her index finger for emphasis, "then the brains doubles as the driver as well."

Bo tilted her head, "Wouldn't they just look for the same vehicle?"

Hale shook his head, "More than likely they are going to be switching. Being willing to do these many hits, in such a short amount of time, they aren't too worried about being caught. Either they are jacking cars for the runs-"

"Which none have been reported stolen," Dyson added.

"…or they have access to several different ones." Hale sat back in his seat, letting his words settle, "We're looking for someone with money, or a friend of one."

Dyson clicked his tongue, biting his cheek, "We thought as much before, could have over looked something." Looking over at Ni he sighed, "Think you could describe the group in detail at the station?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

The station was all but dead by midnight; the few officers on duty patrolling the streets by that time, holding cell empty. Sitting at his desk Dyson spun the pen he had used to file his report, staring across the room at Ni whom sat talking with his fellow officer, the on-call sketch artist.

Even knowing Ni was Placed, knowing she was Fae and possibly as old, if not older than himself, there was nothing about her that suggested she was more than human from her appearance. Closing his eyes, the Dyson took a deep breath and still, nothing. No clue in her scent that would let him guess her origins. In the ice cream parlor he had picked up on the faintest whisper of something, not from her but on her clothes, only when he saw her face did he place it as the Pet of the one he must have been breathing in. When he realized she was posing as a mortal it had been an insult to his senses.

Petty it may be, but he could not help but feel a little annoyed that he could not find why she was able to mask her scent. The few species capable of such a feet were not so normal looking as to pose as mortal.

"You know, you are going to bore a hole in our only lead if you keep it up."

Blinking, the lead detective frowned at his partner, voice gruff, "I have my reasons Hale. Besides," his lowered his voice, irked that he was not even sure it helped in the female's case, "She knows about Trick."

Glancing at the woman who would be temporary to their group Hale shook his head, hair cut close to his scalp so the light seemed to halo around his scalp, "You can't be sure of that."

Dyson rolled his head away and back again, neck cracking as he gave the thin man a look, brows rising up to form a peak. Hale pursed his lips together and shook his head, tongue making a clucking noise, "You have got to stop listening in. Do you know what Trick would do if he caught you?"

"Someone has to do the protecting for him."

"And Bo."

Dyson scowled but could not deny it. By listening in and becoming aware of a possible situation with Ni concerning the Blood King, Dyson would also be aware of a possible problem arising with Bo. The Succubus had a way of attracting trouble, and if something affected her family she would undoubtedly seek it out.

*_*

"So now that she's gone, will you tell us what she is?"

Trick gave Kenzi a look that was an admonishment in its own right but the girl pushed on, hands up, "Hey Trickster, I'm sorry but as the only possible yum-burger here, I've to say I deserve to know what kinda beasty might take a bite outa me."

No number of years or amount of wisdom could keep the barkeep from rolling his eyes and he was about to school his beloved human friend when Bo's voice broke between them, "That is seriously not the kind of eating you have to worry about from that girl."

The elder man stared at the black haired beauty while the inquisitive human sputtered, drink dribbling down her chin. Quickly raising a hand to wipe off the mess, Kenzi picked up a napkin with the other.

"I doubt Ni has any interest in Kenzi, Bo." Trick frowned, not sure why she had taken to implying that the other woman's eye had been caught by the youngest of their odd group.

"Oh there is interest all right," nodding, Bo wiggled her brows suggestively, "my misstep earlier wasn't for a lack of food earlier. Ni took a look at Kenz and –" the Succubus gestured an explosion with her hands. Palms forming a ball at first and then pulling apart, "Flames, and she wasn't even that turned on. It was like a 3. Like she was just considering Kenzi."

Blinking, Bo's sidekick was not sure how to take the news. One part of her was completely flattered to be noticed over her sex-inspiring friend, the other half rebuffed the fact that it was a woman that had finally decided to notice.

The bar was quiet as the news sunk in before Trick questioned, "Was there anything else in her aura that you noticed?"

Bo shrugged, brown eyes looking off to the side in thought, "Not really. It was just, overwhelming."

Closing his book, the artist shook Ni's hand before leaving, the young woman moving to approach Dyson and Hale at the senior officer's desk, "He's pretty good. Almost a shame his work isn't framed."

Dyson grinned wolfishly, not looking directly at her, "It's made public all the same."

Leaning her hip against the dark wood frame of the desk, Ni folded her arms, "I suppose that's true."

Reaching a hand to take her elbow, Hale moved in closer to Ni, "Hey, thanks for coming in so late by the way. I'm sure you'd be in bed by now if things hadn't gone down the way they did."

Rolling her shoulders, Ni shrugged, "It's ok, besides I volunteered for this part anyway." She indicated she meant coming down to the Police Station by looking around. Hale taking the opportunity to give Dyson a pointed look. The detective sighed inaudibly,

"Thanks, for coming down. It's a big help." Standing up, Dyson dropped the pen back in the mug he used as a holder, "Would you need a ride back to… Where is it you're staying?"

Pushing her hair back, Ni scratched behind her ear, "I was at a hotel down from the parlor, but it's probably been given to someone else now." At Hale's quizzical look she offered, "I was renting by the night."

"Maybe we can set you up somewhere, until you find something more permanent."

Both Ni and Dyson's partner looked at the man in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

Down to their stay-in gear, Bo and Kenzi sat facing one another on the couch, legs stretched over one another so their feet rested in the other's laps. Pushing the palm of her hand into the ball of Kenzi's foot, Bo wiggled her toes as her friend did the same, "We really need to get some men for this."

"Don't have to tell me, sista." The slender girl switched to the other foot, letting Bo's leg fall off the side of the couch, "I miss me some man hands."

The sharp click of rapid tapping caught Bo's attention, and she reached for her cellphone to see her text from Dyson, "Speak of the devil." Flipping it open she read aloud, "Any room at your place?"

Kenzi wiggled her brows at her bestie as she watched Bo click a reply, an answering short vibration coming in a second later.

**Sure, is something going on at your flat?**

Managing not to roll his eyes, Dyson ended up grinning anyway. _Trust Bo to miss the obvious…_**  
We cost Ni her room for the night, she needs a place to stay.**

Leaning back in his seat, the detective waited for his ex's reply, nose pressed against the phone's backing, lips pursed. Perched on the desk's end, Ni picked at her nails trying not to consider the other possibilities of where she might end up staying if whoever he was texting said no.

"Are you gonna be alright if we have a guest for a few nights?"

Considering a few moments Kenzi shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it. I mean, can you imagine D-man with that girl staying over?"

Bo's grin embodied the Cheshire Cat as she did just that, "Oh he'd hate that!"

"He's suffered enough today. Besides, if anything happens you pop in, suck some Sexy-Chi and tada! All better."

**Send her on over.**

The CTS Sports Sedan was silent pulling to a stop outside the old two story, Ni's brows rising as she witnessed where the Succubus and her pet lived, "This is the place?"

Hale's teeth did Rembrandt proud, "It grows on you."

_It must_, Ni closed the Cadillac's door and headed up to the front, knocking at the first door only to find it unlatched. The front room was bare, no thought put into the small foyer, the second door shut where in other places it would have been open. Hesitant she took a moment before reaching up to knock, hand slipping into her back pocket, staring at the peep hole as she waited.

Stepping back from the small hole, Kenzi's eyes were wide, "Oh my god it's like she sees my soul."

"This door isn't that thick, I can hear you, y'know."

Opening the door, Bo winked at Kenzi as she blushed, leaning against the door frame and gesturing Ni in, "Welcome, come on in."

Ni stepped over the threshold, glancing at the beams that supported the second floor. Kenzi knocked on the wood framing as she took a few steps back, "Good bones you know…."

Ni nodded, "It's got… charm." Fiddling with her hoodie's string ties she turned to face her hostesses, "Thanks for putting me up. I know it's probably not how you imagined tonight would go."

Bo shrugged, "Probably not your's either. So," she clapped her palms together and moved into the kitchen area, "Would you like anything? We have some left over pizza, cereal, wine…"

Ni smiled but did not follow her to the table, instead moving to lean against the back of the couch, arms stretching out on either side of her to brace herself, "Actually I'm just tired. I can be a deep sleeper if yall are gonna be staying up."

To Kenzi it was very telling the way Ni had worded her sentence, tilting her head she linked her hands behind her back, "Bo's room is upstairs with the bath, mine's just this way." Tilting her head and shoulder, Kenzi indicated a little further down the living room where another set of French doors were covered with black out curtains.

Ni nodded, fingers curling into the cushions behind her, "Got it."

The sound of flesh pounding on leather beat in quick succession through the empty air; one, two, three. The rhythm beat a pattern into the ginger headed man's brain as he swung again and again, trying to erase the tension brought on by the day. Despite begrudgingly having to admit that Ni's perp descriptions would be of help, the officer could not just hand the girl his trust. Placed or not, the woman had lived amongst some of the other state's highest ranking fae. Many of those known to aid the shadier characters of both Dark and Light. It was doubtful that her being alone had little to do with chance.

As soon as he had split from Hale at the station he had made a few calls to some long distant contacts he had made in the past. The workout he was getting with the Everlast helped pass the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

_"Ah right there," the slight female's frame bent over, raven hair falling away and exposing the pale length of her spine, allowing the other woman's hands to press all the right spots in her back._

"You take on too much," the older woman chastised, palm smoothing down a long curve of muscle along her side and pushing in again Black and purple bruises patterned their way up one arm, red veins fading from the darker skin and down the Russian's shoulder blade.

"I do not," the girl's voice was defensive, turning in attempt to meet the gaze of her companion.

"I only mean to help," soothing the form in front of her, she ran her fingers through the blue eyed beauty's hair, bursts of tingly sensation following the path of her nails. "Is that so bad?" Lips whispered over the skin along the girl's neck as she spoke.

Waking with a small shiver, Kenzi turned on her side and pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to warm up and fall back to sleep. A few moments later the covers were flung from the girl's figure as she sat up, frowning. _What in the Lesbo-Bobo world was that? _

Sitting in the kitchen, Bo was pouring a bowl of cereal when Kenzi padded into the room wearing a thoughtful expression and she tilted her head, whispering, "Morning, want?"

Kenzi nodded, seemingly still dazed from waking, "Uh-huh, sure." The slender young woman took a seat by her friend, waiting while she poured her a second bowl before coming to her senses, "Heard anything from D?"

Bo shook her head, "Nothing yet, guess you have the day off." Brown eyes continued to study the girl next to her, picking at her odd mood, "Sleep ok?"

"No offense BoBo, but tell your dreams to stick to your room. The lady cave is soooo not welcome in my sheets."

Brows rising, Bo made sure to swallow the spoonful of milk and Chex before attempting a smile, "No offense taken. Speaking of caves," the brunette stood, turning to wash her bowl in the sink, "I have to see Lauren today if we're not undercover."

Kenzi curled her toes along the stool's foot bar, "You're checkups have been ok, right?"

Bo nodded, flipping her bowl over to dry on the rack and spun around slowly, "Yeah so far, so good."

"What are you checking for?" Both Kenzi and Bo's gazes were pulled to the couch where Ni was getting up; scratching her shoulders and arms to get rid of the stiffness brought on by being still.

Watching the two friends at the table, Ni waited for an answer, aware eavesdropping was poor manners but in that rude just-waking-up-I-don't-care state. Having slept in her clothes from the day before, she folded her arms and kept her hoodie zipped as she padded around the living room and into the kitchen.

Bo's hips pressed against the counter by the sink, answering, "I had to channel Kenzi and the guys a few months ago-,"

"As well as the Doc, and two others," Kenzi added pointedly.

"…to stop the Garuda," Ni straightened at the mention of the name, an act not lost on Bo who continued, "and I just need to make sure nothing is left over as a result."

Ni nodded in understanding, channeling was dangerous no matter the species. Not knowing exactly what Bo was did not change the concern that would arise from the situation, "And Lauren is your doctor?"

Bo kept from tilting her head, wondering about the lack of questioning she was sure would have followed, "More or less." She considered for a second before asking, "Did you need to see one?"

Frowning Kenzi turned to look at the other Fae that was staying with them, eyes picking over her frame noting nothing amiss. Ni turned from their gaze, "I'd go with you if you wouldn't mind."

Bo nodded before pushing away from the counter, "I'll get ready. Kenz, if you don't mind, can you call about the heater, I think our paste job gave in while we were gone."

Kenzi nodded, popping up from her stool to get her phone from her room, leaving Ni alone to follow after Bo.

**….**

"Dyson, line 3," Detective Hale called from his desk, holding his hand over the receiver of the landline so as not to be yelling in the caller's ear, "Graves has some information about the case."

Pulling his hands back from the keyboard where he had been logging in, Dyson lifted his phone from the cradle, "Dyson."

Hale's slim fingers locked around the edge of Dyson's desk, leaning forward as he watched his partner's expression ease with the good news. "No, let them go. I want you to put a tale on him; unmarked." The redhead took notes as he spoke, a name scribbled out in barely legible markings along with a license plate, "Nelson should be alright. We just need to see who he is talking to," a pause before the lead investigator hung up the phone with following a thanks.

Hale stole the sheet from his friend even as Dyson clicked open a search on his computer and brought up a page recently logged from their database, whistling as the guy's ID photo came up, "Gotta admit her description was dead on."

Dyson nodded, the fact that Graves had pulled the kid over would have been irrelevant if they had not posted the photos from last night's sketching. Having information on at least one of their suspects was plenty in comparison with what they had started out with the day before, "Now let's hope it pays off and he meets with the other two."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

Author's Note : I realize my 'chapters' are short, once they need renewing on the site, I'll compress every two or three together.

"Thanks." Dyson set the phone in its cradle, pushing himself from the desk even as he turned, scooping up his jacket.

Hale strode over, setting his hat on his head, "So what have we got?"

"I, good sir, have the first round at the Dal," Dyson hooked his arm around the taller man's shoulders an squeezed before releasing his friend, "We have our tails and should be seeing this close in the next few days if they keep pattern."

Hale nodded, grinning as they walked out the door, "I'll drink to that."

**…**

The honey haired blonde took a step back from Bo, pressing a cotton swab down on the area she withdrew the needle from, "I should be able to get your results back by as early as tomorrow. Now you said you haven't noticed any changes in your performance?"

Ni looked over at the two amused and Bo shook her head smiling, "Nothing different with my abilities."

Lauren nodded, glancing again at the woman who had accompanied Bo without much fanfare. Manners kept the doctor from asking questions, but being Bo's on and off again fling gave her leeway, "I can take a look at you, if you need."

Ni glanced at Bo and Lauren could not help but be reminded of someone asking permission. The action had brought to mind her own relationship with the previous Ash, and the one standing in for the moment. Was it possible Bo had claimed the girl?

When Bo made no indication that Lauren could see, Ni shook her head mutely. The unfamiliar woman's stance was off to the side so that she was easy to dismiss as soon as she had replied. Ni was definitely a Pet, if not Bo's then someone else's.

**…**

Leaving Lauren's medical facilities, Ni stayed two steps behind Bo as they left the laboratory. It was not until they reached the Succubus's yellow automobile that Ni spoke, "Who does she belong to?"

Bo fixed her eyes on the woman sharply, "Lauren is her own person."

Ni rolled her eyes, a mixed shade of green and blue in the sun, as she slid into the car, "I'm not being rude. It's important."

Bo closed the driver's side door, "She was under the care of the past two Ash. Right now she is," she flexed her fingers open on the steering wheel, wiggling them, "able to stay at work until the next is chosen."

Ni nodded, studying the building before turning her body to face the tan driver, "I was just on camera with you in there which limits my options. You clearly have issue with how things are run which leads me to believe you aren't use to the laws, so I doubt you will think well to the idea of saying I am your new pet-"

Bo sputtered at the suggestion, nearly braking in the middle of the road as Ni continued, "-or that you are caring for me in absence of my owner."

Bo looked over at her, trying to judge how serious her guest was, "Are you for real?"

A blue much darker than Kenzi's met Bo's gaze, "I have spent the past decade masked as a Pet, if for some reason I turn up on camera in a province leader's home without my recognized owner questions could come up."

Shaking her head, Bo's shoulders were tense with the settling of twisted logic, "You are paranoid."

Ni, "I am trying to limit my exposure." Her hands balled into fists on top of the jeans she wore, "I have been living like this longer than you have probably been alive and three days in this town I have five people aware of the fact I am not human, gift be damned."

Bo frowned at the mention of a gift, but the rest of the information slapped her in the face and she sighed, "Alright. I'm watching you." She looked over at the complicated person in her passenger seat, "Why are you alone anyway."

Ni held Bo's curious gaze a moment before looking away, studying the urban landscape as they drove back toward Bo's home, "My owner found out what I was."

**…**

Dyson sat alone at a booth in the Dal Raita later that evening, Hale having left with the new waitress when she had gotten off shortly after their arrival. The bar was so busy that the detective nearly missed catching sight of his mortal friend when she arrived, the floating neon pink wig his only means of spotting her, "Kenz!"

Kenzi spun around, stiletto heel shaving the friction that usually slowed down normal shoes. Crystalline orbs fell on the handsome longer and she pushed through the crowd to reach him, "Hey D-man, where is your other half?"

Dyson pretended to glance around, "Found something better."

Kenzi wiggled her brows, teasing, "Someone curvier."

The man sat back, loud laugh ringing from his belly in baritone, "Right you are." Twinkling hazel met her when he looked back down, "What about yours? You're not on your own often."

Kenzi shrugged, "BoBo went to see Hot Pants with Ni this afternoon, they'll prolly be home soon."

Nodding Dyson raised his glass to take another swig and swallowed, setting the mug down to fill from his pitcher, "So they're getting along?" At Kenzi's half shrug, half nod he tilted his head, "Bo have anymore problems like before?"

At Kenzi's blush the Were nearly started to question again but let her answer instead, "Bo thinks Ni might be a little more interested in me."

Dyson's brows shot up but he did not add anything, just nodding with a gruff grunt of acknowledgement. As his time undercover as a school guidance counselor had shown earlier in the year, relationship and general emotional advice was not his strong suit.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Spoiler Alert : Season 2 Information stated again. Be Aware.

Trick put a hand over Dyson's mug as he began to pour another drink, shaking his head, "Sorry my friend, closing up."

Kenzi made a whining sound from the back of her throat, pointed black boots kicking childishly, "You're ruining our fun, Trickster."

The short man gave his young friend an amused look, "It's late Kenzi, and you have a long walk if memory serves correctly."

Kenzi pouted before turning her blues on Dyson who agreed to take her home without any fuss, the spritely mortal perking up instantly, poking her tongue out at Trick who just turned back to finish cleaning the bar. The girl stood up, somewhat unsteadily after the numerous drinks she had consumed and pulled her jacket on, wincing momentarily as it slid over one arm. Dyson stepped behind her, having moved without drawing attention, to help slide it on over her shoulders,

"You never let me look at that you know."

Kenzi waved him off with her good arm, "It's fine." The s in her words was a bit slurred but she paid it no mind.

"It's not wrong to have some help, Kenz." Though Dyson's voice was deep, masculine and had just the slightest bit of brogue, Kenzi's tipsy brain replayed her dream masseuse's voice whispering _Let me help you_ right after his statement. She shivered at the touch of phantom hands and twisted her head from side to side as if trying to crack her neck,

"I got this, just help me home."

Dyson sighed; half wishing he was capable of getting drunk so that maybe he would be loose enough to press Kenzi on her evasive actions instead of having to let them slide by, "Alright, but I want you to go with Bo to see Lauren next time."

Kenzi promised without sincerity, walking out the way station with Dyson's aide.

**…**

Ni had enough self-preservation not to comment directly on Kenzi's tipsy state as she passed through the door, leaning on Dyson heavily for support, "Good day?"

Kenzi beamed at her, the full force of her bleary smile forcing Ni's eyes wide, Dyson taking the chance to see for once that her gaze was not a single color; earth tones and cool colors blending together. The detective stored the information away for later, moving past to place Kenzi on the couch while the newcomer was still recovering. Kenzi giggled as she landed on the cushions, stretching herself out comfortably, "Thanks, D!"

Straightening, the old Scot smoothed his rumpled shirt, looking more at home in the affectionately penned crack shack than his own flat in Kenzi's eyes. Ni pulled the throw from off the back of the chair and passed it to the girl, not tired herself and not willing to boot Kenzi from her own couch if she were, "Bo checked out mentally at Lauren's, she'll have her tests back tomorrow for the physical."

Dyson nodded, crossing his arms as he tilted his head in thought, "You went to the Ash's Compound? Do you think that wise?"

Ni's pose mimicked the man's she faced, standing behind the couch the small human female occupied, "I didn't know that's where I was 'till after." Looking off to the side Ni decided to push on and break the rest of the news, "For the time being Bo's agreed to watch me, acting as though my owner has given her charge over me."

Dyson nodded, accepting the information with the same logical process he had fine-tuned over the months he had lost his love. Living centuries had given him knowledge many mortals would envy, but being stripped of his emotions had put things into perspective. Now that he had them back, the Lycan was using his sharpened skill set to keep things in focus, "That's probably best." He looked up toward the staircase, "Bo already passed out?"

Ni shook her head, "She mentioned needing a snack, I'm pretty sure she'll be back in a bit though."

Kenzi clucked her tongue, reaching over to pull off her boots, "We shoulda come back sooner and BoBo could be snacking upstairs."

Dyson cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to leave, "I should get going,and "he cast a look at the other fae," thanks to your help we should have our suspects caught in the act soon."

Kenzi waved from the couch as he headed out the door, "Night!"

Watching Dyson pass through the foyer and front door, Ni locked both doors after him. Leaving them open seemed ill-advised, no matter what kind of pain the house's occupants could induce any unsuspecting burglar. During her time alone Ni had been surprised to find numerous blades, throwing stars, and even a fighting staff squirreled around the living room. _I suppose the kitchen is too obvious…_

Kenzi was sobering up in her spot on the couch, starting to pull the blanket off as Ni walked back to the living room, "I'll be out of your bed in just a minute Senorita, get my shoes…"

"Stay," Ni seated herself on the other end of the couch after stealing Kenzi's boots out from under her fingertips, "I promise to control myself."

Kenzi blushed, turning to face the older girl but refusing to apologize, instead joking, "Yeah I've been promised that before."

Ni smiled, "I've used the line myself some over the years," she smirked slyly, "I won't lie."

Easing back in the cushions, Kenzi pulled her legs up, trying to keep herself warm. Supposedly a repairman would be out to look at their heater in the morning, until then… "Why here?"

Ni propped her arm on the back of the couch and rested her cheek against it, "This town? Why not here?"

Kenzi shrugged, "Just seems like an awfully big coincidence to me."

Ni closed her eyes, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly before opening them again, "I guess I was looking for somewhere safe. I heard the keeper of the way station," she swallowed; tongue running over the side of her teeth, "I had heard he was fair. I needed a break," her gaze met Kenzi's as she talked, "Watching your back takes a lot out of you, ya know?"

The blue of Kenzi's eyes clouded with understanding, "Yeah…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in posting, things should be picking up again soon.

**…**

Body still humming from her newly acquired Chi, Bo licked her lips as she walked up to the house, reaching to turn the doorknob and finding herself jiggling it instead. She frowned at the locked down, leaning back to attempt to look through the window, they never locked the door and she realized she had not heard from Kenzi since she left earlier. Had something happened?

From her spot on the stoop Bo could not see inside, the slats slanted so no one could peep in and she reached for her key for the first time since she had gained a roommate. Slipping in through the front door into the foyer, Bo reached down for the blade strapped to her leg, body pressed against the wall as she approached the second door. Resistance met her fingertips and she placed the blade between her teeth keeping her body out of view from the peephole as she unlocked it, slowly turning the latch. Door creaking ajar, Bo waited a moment before glancing inside, taking the knife from between her teeth.

The front hallway was clear, only the dim light playing from the television in the front room as Bo's gaze swept the dark corners for any unseen danger. Approaching the couch she noticed two figures, each one with their head on the opposite arm of the seat and she sighed, slipping the blade back into its sheath. Leaning over the right side, Bo checked on her best friend's breathing and pushed the slack strands behind the slumbering beauties ear.

Heading up the stairs, Bo left them alone.

**…**

In the dim lit study of his home, Trick walked around the room, dusting when he sensed something behind him. Eyes shifting to each side, the old king straightened as turned, duster handle tight in his fist. The air was still in front of him, no sign of life waiting to spring upon him. When nothing attacked him, invisible or otherwise, the short of stature man retired for the evening, blowing out the last of the lights.****

"Speaking," Sitting up in bed, Dyson dug his fingers roughly through the short hair of his chest as he answered his phone in the early pre-dawn hours of the morning.

"They are on the move D," Hale's voice was tired on the other end of the line, lacking his normal upbeat tone.

"Now?" The Lycan glanced at the clock, swearing gruffly when he saw the time, "They are going to regret having us be the ones to get them." Swinging his legs still clad in the jeans from the day before, Dyson rolled out of bed, "Text me when you know where-"

Hale interrupted with the location, "I got the call they were on the move five minutes ago. They are moving fast man, so get here as soon as you can. Otherwise I'm going to have to step in without you."

Dyson flipped his phone shut, growling in the back of his throat; imagining what he was going to do to those kids for having to drag his butt out of bed before dawn. Such a thing was only acceptable on the days he planned to go hunting, or during times of war like when he did battle. He shivered a little at the memory of blood shed on the blade he wielded and decided he could hold back a little he supposed. _Only human after all.._

**…**

Bo frowned, rolling over in bed as she heard her phone go off and propping it open: **Tell lil Mama drinks are on us tonight. Got the bad guys. ~Hale**

Rubbing her eyes, the Succubus rolled back over but found herself unable to fall back asleep and sighed in frustration. _Texting before_, she glanced at the clock seeing it was almost mid-day, _huh… when did that happen?_ Curious as to how she had been let to sleep so late when her roommate would have normally pulled her out of bed by nine she sat up, shouting, "Kenzi?"

No reply came from downstairs and she threw her covers off, slipping out of bed and pulling her robe on all in one smooth motion. Skipping down the steps, she surveyed the room, finding the downstairs empty as she questioned, "Ni?"

Fresh coffee wafted through the air, the scent calming the half worried woman as she padded into the kitchen to feel the percolator was still warm, a quickly scribbled note taped to a mug. **B, Ni went 2 feed. I've gone 2 interview a potential client.**

Smiling, Bo folded the note and slipped it under the coffee maker, pouring her a mug as she turned around, pausing as she felt something in the room. Taking a look around again she frowned, eyes shifting from side to side as she sipped quietly, heading up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

A Big Thank You to my readers: I love the reviews As yall know I try my best to get back to you as soon as possible, so to all those who have Subscribed/Put The Story on Alert, I thank you as well! Whenever you're up to reviewing I'll be here ^.^

**…**

Sitting in the deep curve of the booth's seat, Kenzi sighed, scratching the last name off her list as her final appointment of the day walked out the door. Working for Dyson and Hale had been a nice break from her and Bo's normal investigations, but admittedly that had been a favor and they needed a new job. "Woulda been nice for someone _other_ than crazies."

Late teens, short blonde curls and blue eyes, the diner's new male waiter paused at the table as he passed by, refilling her water, "Interviews?"

Kenzi's lips tilted up in a half smile, "Not exactly."

Waiting a minute, the young man paused at the edge of the wood counter top table, note pad in hand, "Is there another coming in?"

Kenzi shook her head, long black hair in knob like buns high on either side of her head, "That'll be it. "

The waiter pulled a page from the pad, "Be back for it in a minute." Grinning, he winked as he turned to handle his other tables.

Kenzi smiled softly watching him go before pulling the check closer, shuddering at the bill before pulling out her last twenty. Pulling a card from her pocket, along with her last twenty dollar, she scribbled a note down quickly and slipped from the seat before the guy could return.

**…**

Returning to the booth, the waiter frowned at the missing patron, about to curse her for walking out on the bill when he noticed the cash under the water glass. Spotting the Twenty he relaxed, at $19.70 the tip was nonexistent but he was not paying for it himself. Sliding the cash into the fold of his apron, he thumbed the small advertisement **Bo's Private Investigation Services** and read the back; _Call if you need a favor, ~K._

_**…**___

On her way back from the theatre, Ni let her mind wander, gazing at the darkening sky. Canada had been one of the few places to catch her fancy in the past few decades, having the ability to actually travel inside its borders… The young woman sighed, fiddling absentmindedly with the string of the jacket she had lifted. _When I'm through here… maybe…_

The sharp click of heels caught her attention and pulled her from her thoughts, head dropping from its lifted position to catch sight of the now familiar svelte figure of her current roommate, "Kenzi!"  
_  
_Half a block ahead, Kenzi paused on Viller's Street, turning around at the sound of her name. The white of the younger woman's skin was accentuated by the bold black of her long sleeve top, cinched at the waist by her blue mesh corset. Ni's gaze managed to keep from drifting to follow the black of her skin tight jeans, "No Bo?"

Kenzi shook her head; buns almost ear like in their appearance to Ni, causing her to stare, unable to appreciate how artfully the youth had applied her makeup that morning, "She's at the Dal," the girl grinned as Ni caught up to her, "D and Hale caught those guys you described. Nice job."

Ni nodded, heading for the house alongside her, "I guess. Thanks."

Kenzi entered the two story ahead of her, Ni's gaze trailing, "So where did you go anyway?"

Ni tilted her head knowing she had told her before, "I was hungry."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "I know that, but _where_ did you go? Bo likes bars and clubs because people are already looking for a hookup so their energy is," she wiggled thin black brows to accentuate, "saucy already."

Storing the information for later thought, Ni considered a moment before reply, "The movies." At Kenzi's questioning look she continued, "It's dark and the audience's attention is already focused on the screen. They don't even notice I'm there."

Arms raised, the permanent resident of the household undid the buns atop her head, hair spilling down behind her in twin waves, "So… you single the loner out of the group in back?"

Entranced Ni continued shaking her head, "I feed in groups for safety. I can draw what I need in multiple, taking a little from all so it goes unnoticed. All I have to do is be in the room. A one on one encounter would be deadly if I didn't stop myself. This way I don't have to."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I realize the last chapter was rather short and Dyson lacking, I thought I better post this one up fairly soon after.

**…**

The Dahl Riata was full in the late evening, nearly every seat taken in the main room by one fae or another as Dyson, Hale and Bo sat in the back, drinks at hand. The Succubus's skin shined with a healthy tan, aided by the glow provided from last night's feeding and the day's unplanned top off. The smile playing on her lips spoke of pleased contentedness as she thought on her day.

After her note from Kenzi, Bo had dressed and gone to Lauren's who was finally, _finally_ ready to have their talk. The two women discussed Nadia, the Garuda, Lauren's joining once more to the Ash when Lachlan was appointed; all things they had rehashed before and then what was most important, what Lauren was going to do now as the Original Ash Dr. Lewis had sworn her allegiance too would soon be off life support and the Acting Ash would step down.

_Sitting on her couch the blonde doctor shook her head, knees brushing Bo's as they faced one another, "I don't know if I can face him Bo. After what he has done, knowing he was the one to do that to her…"_

Bo reached forward, fingers curling around the slim digits of her on and off again companion's left hand, "You can Lauren, I'll be with you." The dominant of the two, Bo's small smile was one of encouragement, a promise she planned to keep at all costs.

Lauren's lips wavered into a small up tilt, hazel and honey eyes almost watery locked on Bo's, "Thank you. Out of all of this, the only thing lining this cloud was meeting you."

Bo's moving in and kissing her could not have been stopped for anything in that moment, the rest of the afternoon lost in each other's arms as for the day they put their issues aside and let themselves be with one another.

"-the guys basically handed us a fourth man we had no idea about." Hale waved his hand, oblivious for the moment to the fact that neither of his table's occupants were paying him no mind as he continued on about the day's events.

Brooding at his mug, Dyson kept silent as Lauren's scent invaded his nose from Bo's direction, heart tight in his chest. How could he blame the beauty for being with Lauren when he had yet to tell her of his reclaimed love? Now he knew that the time may have passed; the man aching to reach out to her, the wolf snarling to tear through the obstacle between it and his mate. Time it seemed was against him for the moment, but he could wait.

_Time is the one thing we will have plenty of. _The shifter's gaze was lidded as he considered, lifting the glass to his lips, swigging the rest of its contents before reaching to fill it full from the pitcher. _A mortal love can only last so long…_

**…**

Ni slipped in a step behind Kenzi as they entered the way station, chest tight with an almost anxious like sensation as she kept her face devoid of emotion. Beyond the Dahl's front door she could sense a number of fae in the bar, the age and kind of which she knew not and the uncertainness that followed with a new crowd was worrisome. The human guiding the way stopped, rivulets of hair framing her pointed face, "Ni?"

The fae met her stare and motioned her to continue, pushing the feeling down. It was silly to think anyone in the bar, aside from the group that already knew, would suspect she was anything more than the human she pretended to be. _Norn be blessed for that._

**…**

Hale's change in tone pulled both thoughtful patrons beside him to the present as he whistled, "Damn lil' mama, you look fine."

Kenzi winked, subtle cat eyes and lightly lined lips drawing attention to her already delicate features, "Not too bad yourself, new jacket?"

Hale ran a hand down the tan suede suit jacket he wore, "Gotta keep fresh, you know." They locked fists, hands blowing apart before she seated herself and Ni waited a moment looking at the group.

When Bo did not act to custom, Dyson nodded his head indicating the last chair, "Ni."

The smile she gave was grateful as she moved into place, the feel of many a person's attention focused on her seemingly uneasy. A work shoe met Bo's ankle gently and the Succubus looked up confused for a moment before spying the fae in the room eyeing her 'charge'. Returning each curious gaze with her Blue-Chi stare, she turned the attention away giving the table momentary privacy.

…

From behind the bar, Trick watched the interaction without their knowledge and from another seat in the room, someone else was doing the same to them all, undetected.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

…****

Kenzi was slouched over in her seat when Bo wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her spritely human companion, "Think it's time we go, Kenz."

Dyson's bore a wolfish smile, "Sleep is for the weak."

Kenzi stuck her tongue out at the man, a halfhearted little groan escaping her lips, "Alright, but I'm not going 'cause you said." Rolling her shoulders, she reached up to run her fingers through her hair, "I have to make sure you don't go noshing on anyone on the way."

Bo bumped her hip into her friend's, arm moving around her waist as she gave the both the detectives and Ni and slight wave, "See you at home."

Nodding, Ni watched the two turn for the door, glancing back at Dyson once they disappeared, "Guess it had to happen sometime."

Hale sat back in his seat, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, "A last round for this conversation?"

Dyson nodded, Ni shrugging in passivity letting the Siren collect at the bar. The two remaining stared at one another before the girl propped her elbows on the table, "So what exactly are you fishing for?"

Dyson's fingers tapped rhythmically on the old wood, "I want names, locations," the Scot leaned forward, his posture matching hers, "I need to know for sure what a certain few have been up to and what, if any, precautions we should be taking as our Ash returns to his position."

Ni tensed, the first sign of something akin to panic flitting over her features, "I had not realized…"

Dyson tilted his head, pushing for the trap, "Why would you, unless you had looked into our district before?"

Moving a hand off the table, Ni crossed one leg over the other, attempting to physically steal herself, "I wasn't oblivious to the district I was stepping into. The Garuda had a lot more than just this place set off balance." Looking away she ran her hand over the top of her thigh, nails dragging lines into her pants, the trails quickly fading, "I waited until I thought both the Garuda and Naga were gone." Ni's gaze met Dyson's once again, "The Ash remains?"

Hale's smile was a broad one as he returned to the table with drinks, entering the conversation with only the last bit of information provided, "Please, takes more than a bit of fire to put that man out. He'll be back to his old ways shortly."

Studying Ni, Dyson let her assumption about Lachlan remain. If her concern over the deceased was so important, it only raised his suspicions back to their previous level. Giving her a moment, he let the fair skinned woman take a moment before beginning to question her.

**…**

Trick had been waiting for nearly three hours when he felt the shifter enter the room behind him, "Well?"

The shifter leaned against the frame of the door, "Hale is taking her home."

The elder fae turned in his seat, hands stippling, "Did you get what you wanted?"

The Blood King's friend wore a grin that would have made him uncomfortable in younger years, now he simply resigned himself to a sense of foreboding, "What? What is it?"

Dyson moved to sit on the couch, elbows on his knees, hands hanging in the air between them, "I heard her the night we brought her in. She knew about you, Ni knew you were here. That's not all," Trick's gaze narrowed but did not interrupt, "she knows of the issue with the Garuda, says his coming was predicted in several states, that they were gathering…"

The wolf sighed, "But she also knew Lachlan would be here. She was not worried about what was going to happen," one of his hands clenched into a fist, thumb running over the knuckles of the other hand, "She was worried that they would recognize her if she showed up too soon."

**…**

Closing the front door quietly, Ni passed the couch and headed up the stairs, making a right at the top of the stairs for the bathroom instead of a left that would lead to Bo's room. _If the Naga is here, I can't stay. I'll have to-_ "Kenzi!"

Freezing mid removal of her shirt, Kenzi frantically yanked it back up but Ni could not un-see the veins that tattooed themselves in black, blue and red up one of the human's arms and faded along the skin of her shoulder blade. Turning Ni yelled across the hall, "Bo!"

Kenzi rushed forward, grabbing Ni's arm, "No, Ni she's out – stop!"

Ni turned back, gaze falling on the still visible skin of Kenzi's collar, tugging the shirt's neck farther to the side to better see, "What happened to you?"

Kenzi attempted to swipe Ni's hand away, earning instead a forced seat on the toilet and explanation of all that had occurred in the time Kenzi had obtained the marking.

Kenzi's troubled eyes were as bright a blue as any sky Ni had ever seen, wet with her plea, "You cannot tell Bo."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: My computer has decided to disable me from "authorizing" my Word 2010 program on my Laptop, so my posts are going to be a bit slower (not as long as these past 2 weeks,) but I have not lost interest in my story. No worries

**…**

Ni staredthe girl on the toilet, not quite comprehending why she could not tell her friend about what had happened between her and the Norn, "Why?"

"Are you for reals?" It was amazing to the young woman that someone as old as their new friend had to be, could not understand the simple and frustrating concept. "Dyson hasn't told Bo his loves back and since she's," the raven hair flung out her arm, "She's with Miss Hot Pants." Eyes cast down she picked at her thumbnail, "It's irrelevant."

"It is not irrelevant! Dyson and Bo's situation aside you have a very real problem Kenzi," Ni's words were a slap to the tiny mortal as she pressed on, "You could die. The Norn is has saved just as many lives as she has ruined, and you could be the bearer of something she took for good reason."

Kenzi's brows rose high into her bangs, hand pressing into her leg as she leaned away from the advancing woman,

"Pray you are lucky enough for that to be curable."

…****

Key sliding into the ignition, Hale checked his mirrors as he pulled away from the curb, fingers sliding over the steering wheel in a smooth motion. Knowing that Dyson did not expect him to wait on him, the Siren felt no guilt in abandoning him to find his own ride; simply enjoying the silence his luxury car provided.

Staring ahead at the streetlight, the detective caught the barest flash of something in his rear view mirror before a tight line pressed into the skin of his throat. One dark hand lifted from the wheel, fingers struggling to remove an invisible wire from crushing his windpipe, other hand gripping the steering in an effort to maintain a straight line. The Siren's breath hitched, trapped in an effort to pull something, anything in as his head began to throb, lungs empty from their exhale seconds prior to the incident.

Eyes rolling, the reflection revealed nothing in the seat behind him, pupils beginning to shine with a coat of bright panic. Continuing to find no purchase in his attempts to free himself, Hale jerked the wheel to the side, feeling some of the pull against his throat shift enough to draw in a half breathe. Ululating shrilly, the Siren filled the compact vehicle with a sharp frequency: his front window cracking. Within moments his ears rung, his only indication of the hit to his temple before his head whipped to the side, the car released from his control entirely.

**…**

"-will be handled by their own side when they hear other districts will come in if they won't." Dyson tilted his head, grin slipping off his face, demeanor inquisitive as he stopped listening to Trick.

The Fae elder paused, studying his friend from behind, an odd feeling settling in the room as he stared up at the ginger curls, "Dyson?"

Quick strides led the two outside, Dyson's gaze narrowing down the street where his partner's car was angled haphazardly on the pavement, horn blaring. The lycan could not get there fast enough, Trick left behind, staring somberly.

**…**

Laughing, Bo's eyes twinkled with delight as she fell back into white pillows, a blonde head laying over her breast, lips intent on nibbling away at the delicate skin, "Stop, stop. I couldn't possibly!"

Lauren smirked, kissing Bo's chest with a satisfied smile, "That is physically impossible for you."

Bo rolled her eyes at the physician, reaching to run a hand through the long strands of light hair, "Yes well," she wiggled up into a seated position, "We shouldn't."

Lauren rolled onto her side, hand splaying over the tiniest fraction of mattress between them, "I suppose your right, I do feel a little tired…" The doctor's gaze was assessing, running a mental once over of her own physical strength after her romp with the Succubus, "Your control is progressing well."

Looking at the woman beside her, Bo teased, "Why thank you, mam," she moved a finger down the bare shoulder presenting itself to her, "Maybe I can show you what other things I can _control_."

Lauren lifted Bo's hand from her flesh to kiss her finger pads, lids hanging heavily over her hazel gaze, "Maybe."

Bo sighed, unwinding when her phone went off, flipping it open after reading the Dal's number from the screen, "Trick-"

Watching her once-again lover's face pale, Lauren frowned, waiting until she had hung up before questioning, "What is it?"

Bo rolled out from under the sheets, "It's Hale. We have to get to the Lab."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I love checking out my Story's Stats. It is very exciting to see that people from other countries have read it. I would like to thank everyone that has given me a chance. To Peachie, since I can't send you a message, I would like to say thank you for the comment. I am glad you have liked _Hiding In Plain Sight_'s progression so far. I too read other's pieces in mass when I come across them every once in a blue moon.

**…**

Standing along one side of the drawn white curtain; Bo, Dyson and Trick stood waiting, each with a frown of concern etched onto their features. Unseen by their eyes, Lauren moved deftly over a dark body stripped on the bed from the waist up, bruises blossoming into an ugly shade along the man's skin. Tweezers pulled slips of glass from puckered cuts, blood dried during the ride trickling anew, gauze pushed to cover the reopened wounds quickly.

The growl Dyson emitted was low, a soft rumble in his chest, reminiscent of a hiss, "Human…"

A strong hand clasped over his arm, slender fingers pressing into the sleeve of his shirt, "She's doing her best."

"Please, I need to focus," the blonde's voice was pressing, the tremor in it suppressed tightly.

Staring at both his granddaughter and one of his oldest friends, Trick pushed past them to step behind the sheet, age keeping him from blinking the sight away, "By all the…" The Blood King cleared his throat, swallowing his emotions, "Is there anything to do?"

Lauren cast the short man a glance, his presence the only one she would be able to tolerate at her side at the moment, "I need to take a look at the damage to his windpipe before I can say," looking to the shadows that were cast on the curtain, "Make sure they understand there is no way to know how this will have affected his gift."

Salt and pepper brows fell somberly, the eldest of the fae currently in the room drawing in on himself momentarily, "I will."

**…**

Deep in thought, Ni leaned against the door frame studying the slumbering Kenzi, pulled only from her mind by the beeping of a phone. The screen's glare was bright in the dark of the room, flashing in the discarded jacket on the floor. Seeing her young companion stir, Ni leaned over to quiet the sound, pressing down on the keypad to see a message from Bo.

** The Lab with Trick and Dyson, Hale's being treated. Out of the red, don't worry. LYLAS ~Bo.**

Ni ran her finger over the screen, turning the phone off and putting it back before leaving the room; French doors shut tight behind her.

…****

Immobilized, the Siren stared at the ceiling, unable to look more than a few feet to the left or right in the scanner. The man wanted to speak, to ask how it looked from her end but his throat was too tight, too pained to get anything out. As though sensing his desire, Lauren's face leaned over his, hair brushing close to his cheek, "Don't. Any stress could pose more harm, I'll let you know what the slides show."

Dark eyes met hazel and gold, Hale blinking twice as he could not nod at the moment and was blessed with a soft smile. Time passed achingly slow after that, the seconds passing by at what seemed to be twice the length of time they should from a clock somewhere in the room. When Lauren's face reappeared over his, the thin detective knew she had no good news, the pressure that met his shoulder confirmed the suspicion and Hale closed his eyes as she relayed her findings.

**…**

The waiting room was quiet in the early morning hours, the seriousness of Hale's plight weighing heavily on all their minds as they grappled with what Lauren had read from her scans. Bo's expression was uncomprehending, unable to wrap around the idea. Dyson's fingers pressing down into the knees of his jeans, dragging trails as he tried to calm himself, keep his breathing stable. _How could this happen?_

Standing at the mortal's side, Trick refused to resign himself to the news, "There is always the chance he could heal fine."

Lauren kept her gaze straight, acknowledging his comment with a lift of her chin, "It's possible, but I have to give the facts on this. As it stands, Hale could very well never be able to call again. Once the swelling is down he will be able to talk, but the frequency that he emitted to free himself… He showed no sign of practice, no conditioning – he was not ready for something like that."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Howdy! Hope this was soon enough for yall. I could not get the next part out of my head so I knew I had to get it out for yall. Enjoy!

**….**

Standing behind Kenzi, Ni's hand was wrapped tight around the overhead bar of the bus, resting most of her weight on her left foot, eyes trained forward. With Bo already at the Ash's compound, they had been forced to use the transit for a lack of a vehicle of their own. Eyes staring out the window at the buildings they passed by, Kenzi's voice was one of impatience, "I shoulda boosted a car."

As though they did not want to be party to their conversation, the other passengers nearest them found the view outside to be suddenly more interesting than ever. Ni's free hand brushed the loose fingers of Kenzi's right hand, "He's fine."

Kenzi let out a breath trying to tell her the same thing, "I know."

Ni did not question her actions. She knew that Kenzi had needed the rest earlier, that Kenzi's response to Hale being hurt was a human emotion, still it was hard not to wonder if the girl felt the same way. _What's done is done, I can't undo it._

**…**

Dyson was sitting beside his partner's bed when he heard the heart monitor's steady beat pick up, and the detective unfolded his legs to stand, watching as his friend's eyes twitched beneath closed lids before opening.

Lights too bright after more than eight hours sleep took more than a moment for the Siren's dark eyes to adjust, when they did they landed on two familiar faces, the feeling of a hand on his leg indicating a third presence. Head tilting slightly, Hale could make out Trick near his feet and he offered a wan smile to his comrades.

Teeth a brilliant shade of white in the well lit room, Bo smiled, hand running over Hale's, "We're here."

Dyson's voice was low, reserved when he spoke, "Hey man."

Though the man wanted to clear his throat, the thin figure in the bed simply whispered hoarsely in question, "Where's lil mama?"

Head tilting Bo pushed her hair behind her ear, silver piercing swinging softly, "Kenzi's on the way. Ni let her sleep in before telling her. She'd had a long night."

Resting back against the pillows, Hale nodded, forcing himself not to strain against the tension it put on his neck not wanting it to swell back up. Focusing on the issue they could deal with, Dyson leaned his hands along the bed railing, fingers curling over the metal, "Hale, is there anything you can tell us about the attack?"

Hale closed his eyes, trying to keep himself as separated from the incident as possible as he flashed back to the car, "I thought I was alone," he hissed at the tightness he felt, vocal chords aching, "there was someone, but I couldn't see."

At the end of the bed Trick frowned, "Invisibility?" At Hale's nod he looked to Dyson, "Have you come across anyone in the community recently that would do this?"

Dyson shook his head in answer, giving his partner a moment to relax. There was no need to put such a strain on him so soon.

**…**

A few steps behind Kenzi, Ni followed the girl into the compound at a pace she hoped would draw less attention than the human's quick one. Entering the Lab, Lauren was already turning to address them when Ni made it through the door. Kenzi did not give her a chance to welcome them,

"Is he okay?"

Fingers curling around her necklace in habit, Lauren nodded before resuming her confident physician mode quickly, arms crossing in front of her, "He's stable, but I'm going to have to only give you a few minutes. They've been talking for a few and he'll need a break soon."

Passing the doctor by, the dark haired beauty parted the curtain, leaving Ni in the waiting area without a word.

**…**

"Oh," Dyson looked up at the soft exclamation, bright blue eyes already filling with an unmistakable shine.

"Kenzi," Bo took a step towards her friend when her grandfather reached to touch her arm, head tilting. Pausing, the Succubus looked back at the man laying prone in bed and back to her soul sister, "We'll give you minute."

"Dyson," Trick cleared his throat as he held the curtain for the Were to pass through leaving Kenzi and Hale alone.

With a weak smile, and thankful she'd been left to be emotional in private, Kenzi wrapped her arms loosely around Hale, "Hey buddy, you know not even we can pull of patient-chic."

Hale chuckled doing his best to hug her back, "Well you know I had to give it a try."

**…**

Trick started back on the matter at hand as soon as they had stepped far enough away not to be over heard by the two behind the curtain, "There are only a handful of Fae that can mask themselves well enough to be undetectable."

All business, Bo looked down at the pepper haired man she had once thought her father, "But who would attack Hale? Of all of us he ruffles the least feathers."

Dyson curled and flexed his hands at his sides before shoving them roughly in his pockets, "If I track down that scent I'll-"

Having heard only the beginning of their conversation, Ni turned to look at them, "Hale was attacked by someone he couldn't see?"

The group turned to look at her, Bo and Trick with only minimal surprise at her interest, Dyson's gaze reading open annoyance. Their silence gave her the yes she knew it was and she slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "It was one of the Shadows."

Dyson and Trick both looked puzzled, Bo only nodding as if she understood before pushing forward, "And they are?"

Ni raked a hand through her hair in agitation, "They are a group of Fae that watched over the grounds I was kept at. I don't know what kind it was, the Shadows consisted of several Fae, all that could hide their physical form. Many are goblins or Afrits but there were others."

Trick frowned, "I wouldn't put this attack to either of those."

Ni shook her head, " Strangulation doesn't sound right to me either but if neither of you," cool eyes landed on Dyson, "have reason for anyone here to attack you, it has to be some other kind of the group."

Bo, "But you've been on the run for a long time with nothing suggesting you were found. Why would they be here?"

Catching the slight stiffening in the wolf-shifter's posture, Trick frowned.

"I don't know, but if it is I can't stay." Ni looked towards the screen where Kenzi still stood with the injured party, "They'll keep coming and Hale won't be the only casualty."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

**…**

A figure lay sprawled over the side of the bed railing in the hospital like room. One arm cushioning a dark head of hair, the girls opposite fair hand contrasted greatly against the dark arm of the man sleeping in the small bed. At the sound of scratching along the white curtain closing the small area off from the rest of the lab, Kenzi sat up spying Lauren's shadow cast on the thin sheet. Standing quickly in reaction, metal slid along the linoleum telling Dr. Lewis she had been heard, still she questioned, "Kenzi?"

The splotchy faced pixie cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah doc. Be right out." The force she put into her hoarse voice fell short of how she normally sounded, Kenzi watching as the shadow's head dropped. The female figure stepping away a moment later.

Flushed hands rising to press against warm cheeks, the young woman attempted to both dry and soothe the redness from her face. Casting a look back at her once again resting friend, she left Hale to recuperate alone.

**…**

In the waiting room, Kenzi found herself entering on a very intense conversation between her small group of fae. Trick and Ni facing each other directly while the Russian's bestie and alpha dog stood tight at their sides. Approaching from a short distance she was able to make out the gist of what they were saying before she was upon them.

"Traceability is irrelevant. If one is here, there is always the possibility there are more."

Trick sighed looking down at Ni's knees, about to open his mouth when Kenzi interrupted,

"You aren't leaving." Finger's curling into the palm of her hand; she stared at them with hard wet eyes.

The group turned to face her, surprised at the intrusion and the force of her voice, the rasp indicating the tears she had shed at her friend's slumbering side. Bo reached to touch her arm, voice apologetic for her over hearing their conversation when it had to upset her, "Kenz-"

"No Bo," stormy blue, two orbs pierced her friend's dark ones, "Hale is in there because of her. He's in there and he has nothing to do with whatever she's been running from." Ni winced at the tone but did not step back, everything she said was true as the raven haired sylph turned to look at Dyson and Trick, "If it were one of us, Hale would make sure we found whatever did this."

Dyson, Trick and Bo stood in silence for a moment before looking at Ni.

"My staying will only hurt more of you."

Kenzi lifted her chin, arms crossing, "We'll be ready now."

**…**

Later in the evening, Dr. Lewis tied her hair back as she turned on the heat sensors' monitor in the lab. While the regular cameras and guards would still be in use, Trick had stressed that what had attacked Hale was not something _seen_ and that it was best not to rely on the regular equipment so at Dyson's urging, she had pulled the equipment from storage and to use as security for the area around the injured detective's bed. Though she expected nothing to turn up at The Compound, of all places, it was best to be prepared.

Checking on the monitors of her only staying patient's bed, Lauren turned the lights down and picked up her tablet. No matter where she was, she could view what would be happening through thermal scanner on her own personal computer.

**…**

Packed in Bo's yellow mustang, Trick and Bo sat in the front, Ni wedged between Dyson and Kenzi in back. The cramped space did not allow for any _extra_ passengers that might have been tagging along and for the next half hour they needed complete privacy.

Bo began, her eyes alternating between the roads and looking back at her bestie, her side-kick having become quiet since her mini speech back at the lab, "I've felt _something_, at the house. I didn't see anything but, I don't think I was alone. I didn't think anything of it before but now…"

There was a pause before Trick cleared his throat from his place in the passenger side seat, "I have noticed it at the Dal as well. Twice now."

Ni hung her head in thought, swallowing.

Dyson's hands were fisted on his knees, "I made a call, when you first arrived in town," the wolf did not look at the new comer but addressed her all the same, "I have a contact in the states."

Ni spread her hands wide on the denim that covered her legs, fingers white from the pressure she exerted counting back in her head to calm herself, "I told you I would tell you all I could."

Dyson's face showed not a single ounce of shame as he looked over at her, "I needed to know before that."

The shiver that raced up Bo's back had her reaching for the AC, making sure to turn the heat on low as she tried to steer the conversation away from blame, "We need to come up with a plan. If these… these Shadows are after you, then we need to move you somewhere."

Ni hissed out a breath, eyes closed tight, "No, if they've been at the house they know that's where I'm staying."

Kenzi, "Why did they go after Hale?"

Bo glanced back at her friends as the rest of the car's inhabitants contemplated. Kenzi looking around, "What is so different about Hale?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I wanted to post this fairly quickly as tomorrow is the Fourth of July (Happy 4th by the way) and I wasn't sure when I would get a chance to. I've two papers and a presentation due this month so we'll see. Meanwhile this is more or less filler, more to come in Chap. 20!  
**…**

The car's occupants sat in quiet contemplation, each mulling over their mortal companion's question with careful thought; _why Hale?_

Physically speaking, his partner was the easy mark, second only to Kenzi but she was under Bo's protection. After her, Trick and it was a lack of action taken against the elder fae that confused the shifter when he now knew that Trick had been watched by this … thing. _Is it possible, they knew who he was as well?_

Dyson cast Ni a thoughtful glance, his frown deepening with his worry.

Bo's fingers drummed a rhythmic beat along the steering wheel, studying the sidewalks with mild agitation. An attack on Hale made no sense to her in all honesty. _Kenzi maybe,_ her fingers tightened at the thought as she felt a lick of power race up her torso along with anger at the thought, _but not a detective_. She glanced at her grandfather, wondering if he was fairing any better but spotting the creases in his brow she guessed not, "Could it have been random?"

Calm enough to think clearly once again, Ni shook her head, "I think it comes down to ability." Seeing Bo return her gaze from the mirror, the young woman looked at the two sitting at each side, "At the diner, how you brought me in… Hale's whistle isn't limited in its attack."

Both from Kenzi's comments, and Dyson's actions, Ni was sure she had a ball park idea of their species and she ran with that in mind, "When you shift you're stronger, faster," head turned to the left she caught Dyson's head tilt to listen, "But there is still always going to only be one of you. Any fight is between you and one opponent at a time."

Turning to address the back of Bo's head, Ni continued, "When you read a person's energy you need an emotion to color it, but what if there is nothing there?"

Bo, " I can make them feel it."

Seeing where this was going, Trick shook his head, "You need to touch them to do so-"

Kenzi sighed connecting the dots, "Which we already can't do 'cause you won't know what to reach for."

Ni nodded, "But Hale wouldn't need to do any of that, they would just need to be in ear-shot of _him_. If they were too close to one of his calls…."

Dyson rubbed the line above his eyebrows, "So he was essentially our best defense in this case."

Ni nodded at the conclusion while the rest fell back into an uneasy silence until Kenzi questioned again, "So then, how did you get away?"

Ni met her gaze, than those of the others in the vehicle before looking ahead down the middle of the seats and out the front window, "I… created a diversion."

Kenzi frowned at the vagueness of her statement, about to press when Ni tagged on, "It's nothing I'd want to repeat."

Dyson's eyes ran along her back, studying her posture and then back to her face, "But you could?"

Turning to face the wolf, Ni frowned not replying verbally as she folded her arms, leaning back in the cushion of the seat. Sharing a look through the rearview mirrors reflection, Dyson and Bo shared a moment of silent discussion that Trick pretended not to notice.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Wow, Chapter 20, when I started this I did not really imagine going beyond Eleven, maybe 13 chapters (something odd of course ). Of course I had no idea where this would be going then, other than a very vague sense of things. Of course once you start writing characters speak to you, and I'm just being led tugged along down the path of this story. Let's see where we're headed, shall we?

**…**

In the wee hours of the morning, just before dawn, Dyson pulled to the curb just down the road from the Dal Riata, where Hale's accident had occurred. Studying the empty spot where the car had been turned over, Dyson closed his eyes thinking back to Ni's closing words as she had left the car.

_Deceivingly delicate looking fingers curled over the side of the car's window panel, leading up bare arms which were suddenly hidden by falling hair as Ni bent over, multicolor corneas shining even in the dim light, "Just because they can't be seen, doesn't mean they can't be tracked."_ _Giving the suspected shifter a meaningful glance she turned to follow the girls into the house, Bo lending Dyson her vehicle._

Closing the door on the passenger side, the solid elder crossed the street after the tall detective, studying his stiff posture with quiet patience. Watching him the circle area where evidence of the crash had been prior, Trick's brow was furrowed in emphatic concentration, "Anything?"

Nostrils flaring, the shifter's eyes burned a rich gold as he tried to shift through the hundreds of fae scents that littered the street near the Dal's entrance. The clean-up crew's presence was the newest, below that there were those he knew as regulars of the Dal Riata and instantly he discounted them, checking them off his list; what he was looking for was something unfamiliar, something he did not know, something _new_. Stepping around the sight more carefully he came across his own, Trick's and Hale's present and there, just a breath apart, was something… else. He inhaled deeply, chest vibrating with a deep growl knowing this was it.

Trick kept a careful distance from his friend as he saw his taller companion's hands curl into fists, nails darkening with the change of claws, "Can you follow it?"

Moving down the road, Bo's car left behind, Dyson made his way down the sidewalk, his gait filled with tension.

**…**

Standing in the kitchen, Ni sat patiently at the island watching Bo pull items from the cabinets, Kenzi having disappeared to her room, worn out despite the sleep she had been allowed early that morning. Feeling her guest's gaze on her, Bo turned her head, questioning over her shoulder, "So how about it, would you like anything?"

Pausing in consideration, Ni nodded, "Sure."

Letting out a breath she had not been aware of holding Bo smiled, a small flash of relief seeping through her system, "Good." Blade slipping through the loaf of unsliced bread, the muscles along Bo's back shivered with the motion, "I was starting to worry."

One dark brow arched with amusement, "About?"

Turning, the blade of the bread knife was pointed out from Bo's body but to the side, away from both herself and Ni, "You've been here a while and really, it's just been Kenzi and I at the table, Ni."

"I've eaten, you just weren't here."

Bo's eyes rolled in there sockets, huffing, "I'm not gone _that_ much."

Shrugging, Ni swept her legs up into the chair, position changing from cross legged to Indian style, "Things are different for me, I don't need to eat like you or Kenzi…. As often. I still eat, I just, digest a lot slower."

Intrigued, Bo cocked her head to the side, certain Kenzi would have a theory if she were present but left reaching for as what to relate Ni's explanation to. Seeing Bo's gap in ability to draw a parallel the elder fae leaned forward, elbows on the island, "Think of a snake or really, any large cold blooded reptile. I don't digest at the same rate as you or Kenzi because my intake burns at a much lower temperature."

The new information was tucked away without much thought, simply categorizing itself in Bo's brain, "But you don't feed nearly as much as I do either. Shouldn't you do one or the other?"

Studying the youngling, knowing the age difference between them was one the Chi-eater would not fathem for a few more centuries Ni sighed, "You've fought right?" At her friend's nod, Ni continued, "And because you needed to heal, you fed." Another nod, "Well my… energy levels don't need replenishing but so often because I can pull what I need in at any time. Feeding would only be urgent if I were seriously injured or had to use a great amount of that energy up."

Having begun to continue to fix the both of them sandwiches during Ni's in depth peek at her habits, Bo thought for a moment before pushing, "The distraction, what you did to escape, you fed a lot after?"

Ni's lips sealed into a thin line for a moment, glancing towards Kenzi's closed bedroom door before nodding with the barest dip of her chin.

Catching the look Bo's gaze followed, then landed on Ni again, "If you have to do… whatever it is you do, should Kenzi not be there?"

Ni's shoulders sagged, "None of you should." Turning her body from the Succubus, the other woman found herself lacking in appetite again, "What I would do, Kenzi can't be anywhere near it. Trick would want to, it's his nature to bear witness, to be sure it will be done, but it would be unsafe given his age… and his gift. The only one I would not be against being there… would be Dyson."

As Bo made her way around the island to see Ni's face she found the young woman's features lost, past thought as though she were imagining another scene altogether, "As much power as you give off, everything you radiate," Ni turned to look at the future peace keeps between the light and dark, "I could damage you. Kill you, if I had to, in order to stop them." Broken in her honesty, lines appearing where they had not been since she had come to relax in the safety of her temporary home made Bo remember despite her mask, Ni was her senior, "I distracted no one Bo, I killed them.

I killed _everyone_ that was in my way, that saw me, that I even thought knew what I was."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Ni got away from me in her story telling here, I had thought her escape was a bit different myself but apparently she changed it on me. The end might be a little misleading, it'll pick up in the next part.

…

At the beginning of the scent that the shifter tagged, Dyson had moved with a sure pace but as it continued his steps had picked up. Behind him, Trick's face was beginning to redden as he attempted to keep up the swift pace he had not kicked his heels to for a few hundred years. "What is it?" The Blood King questioned, feeling the concern that emanated from his friend's back.

"Two streets ago we doubled back, we're headed towards the Lab now," Dyson growled, his voice drifting to his liege.

"Do you-"

The red haired man shook his head, patting his jacket as he pulled his phone out, "On it."

**…**

The two story bore witness to a pregnant pause between the two fae in the kitchen, Bo staring at the long haired female at her side, brown eyes seemingly forced to focus on the her still figure, "What?" Tan fingers flexed on the island's countertop, muscles tense as goose pimples rose along her skin at the coldness that seemed to swallow her up at Ni's confession.

"I was a pet under the Hawthorn's care for years before he knew the truth, before he stumbled across me feeding." Thin fingers curled into fists on the knees of her jeans, head bowed, "I was in favor in my last home, and Hawthorn thought he needed to break me with his other pets. Food was scarce, meager even by human standards,," green and blue, her eyes cast to the side in thought, remembering, "when I tried to pass my meals to the real mortals that needed more I was separated, punished."

Bo's gaze traveled up Ni's back watching as she shivered, Bo pulling her own arms up to her chest to fold as though to protect herself from Ni's rehashing.

"It had only been a few months, but he suspected and I had to exert myself to match what was expected of a starving pet and the guards relented, giving me sustenance." One hard nail picked at the knuckle of her folded index finger, "More time passed and I was allowed out but you don't know how things are in the states," Ni's gaze changed, from the mixed earth tones to a darker swirl of grey and blue, "Jax went first, then Colin. The Hawthorn had many taste's," her lips pulled back to form a bitter smile, "but he was foolish. When one was used up he moved onto the next, my time at his side in the public was easy, even in private at his side I could sit and play the part but when… When I was unwilling, he was surprised to be held off by me, and he tried burning me for it. Stupid of him to think it would work…"

**…**

The phone snapped shut, and Dyson barked, "Nothing at the Lab, Lauren says it's clear." Growling Dyson felt his bones shifting under his skin, attempting to keep from ripping from his clothes as two other scents joined the first, these easy to identify, "He called in reinforcements."

Trick grabbed his friend's elbow, keeping him from turning down another lane, "If they aren't headed to the lab, they must have been trying to follow the car."

A beat and then, "They're headed to Bo's."

**…**

"I was so hungry after healing, it had been too long since I'd fed in the presence of mortals even with his consorts in the community, I could not stop myself from sipping from the guard. I should have known he would come to make a show of apologizing. For years after I let him hold it over me, let him keep the knowledge of my kind to himself. As if he knew the whole truth, what he suspected was nothing, nothing that he could ever guess!"

Bo stepped back as Ni's voice deepened and rose at the same time, the pitch almost tossed between two reverberating points in her throat as the strands of her hair seemed to sharpen. The half step back cost Bo her ability to spy the other Fae's expression but the movement allowed her to focus on a new development in her surroundings, though she had not noticed it, so entranced in Ni's thoughts as she was, the room was cold, not cool as with their usual heating problems but _cold_ and as Ni seemed to be gathering air to speak again Bo's breath came out in visible puffs.

"He thought I'd stay there, feed on them in way so unmistakable it would be clear to everyone what he must have but hide me?" The elder fae laughed, unable to stay in her seat any longer and she moved, her clothes stiff on her frame, the material crinkling loud enough for the Succubus to hear, "I refused."

**…**

Clinging to her bedspread, Kenzi rolled over, attempting to bury herself in the covers even as she began to rise from her fitful sleep. The glass separating her room from the next began to coat in a thin frost accentuated by the dark curtain shielding it.

**…**

"It was his fault they died, each Shadow another statue as I left, frozen in place. I can only imagine how they were found. Did they bump into them in the morning? Did they trip over nothing along the floors?" As one hand gestured to the carpet Bo noted the steely look that had started to form over Ni's fingertips, eyes widening as it turned an all too familiar white and blue crystalline, her chest burned with remembered pain, and she started to move to the side even as she attempted to bring her friend back to the present,

"Ni."

The young woman continued, "He tried to stop me himself, that fire fae. Maybe if this were my first trip he'd have stood a chance," Bo watched with mixed fascination as the peculiar change traveled past Ni's hands up her arms until they were hidden beneath her clothes, "I told him he could have me if he could handle it, if he withstood my power I'd kneel at his feet and stop his every foe in their tracks. All he had to do was live through one little touch, just one," the ice that Ni's palms were made of sounded like crystal cracked as she curled her hand into first, fingers moving slowly, her eyes a so bright a violet they were tinged with pink around the rims, "He burst to shards within seconds and I reveled in the heat his body had contained."

Bo's body shook, her lips tinged blue and her lashes seemingly coated in a thin white film the room was so cold, her breathing labored in such a short time. How long had Ni been talking now, only minutes? Her teeth chattered, the feel of her jaw grating against itself in her head, "Ni!"

The Hrimthurs straightened, turning to look at Bo and the Succubus stepped back at the sight, the creature before her both Ni and not as it grinned wickedly past her, "You shouldn't be here."

Head pounding, Bo managed to stagger back sensing danger before a force moved from behind her, knocking her to the floor as the Frost Giant reached out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I can only assume Ni's Fae origins are a little disappointing to some of you; I did not get as many review/messages as I have in the past but that's okay. I know when you build someone up with so much mystery it's a bit of a letdown when it isn't something new, I just had liked Jesper (Season 1) because as Dyson had said, even among Fae, Frost Giants are the things of legends – a rare breed. I cannot wait to explain the "why" eventually. By the way, I know I mentioned I had a bunch of essays in a previous post; I passed my class with an A! W00t w00t!

…

_Miles and miles of dark wood stretched out around her, the tiny feminine figure alone amongst the outstretched branches, waiting for her to move closer. Arms folding, the young woman spun around, the hair along the back of her neck prickling, long strands of ebony hair twirling around her as she moved. Nothing, there was no one in the woods with her and she knew without a doubt that it was that way for miles and miles; maybe beyond, a world of no one but her and the darkening forest. A shiver worked its way up her spine; light diminishing she felt the cold creep over her, an invasion that destroyed every bit of warmth the day had provided. Deeper the chill ran, bones aching, glancing down at her hands and her eyes widened-_

Lashes brittle, it took Kenzi a moment to open her eyes, crystalline orbs standing out against the red flush of her cheeks, stare wide as she watched her breath come out in puffs. Puzzled by what she was seeing, the Romanian beauty sat up quickly, tensing as she found her body stiff, using a surprising amount of effort, "What the-" she stopped, gaze focused on the strange designs that covered her window. Leaning over she reached out, fingers tips grazing the thin layer covering the glass and pulling back her fingers were covered with a small amount of water. _Frost_?

The sound of what could only be several pieces of furniture being met with a body sent vibrations through the floor, the panels of the door shaking Within seconds the katana the young woman kept propped against her night table was in her hand, her shoulders squaring even as another shiver wracked her body, _frickin' balls… _Slowly stepping towards the doors that separated her from the next room, she turned the knob, peering out the sliver of space she allowed it to open.

…

Bo stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as she stared at the Frost Giant Ni, the creature the girl make a yanking motion as she stood up from the floor she had tumbled been pushed down onto, her icicle fingers forming a tight grasp around empty air. Whichever Fae had invaded their home and attacked the young woman, was now beginning to appear in the shimmery blue grasp of Ni's tight palms, a cold purple hue blending into a healthier peach blossomed in the air where the Fae's skin began to appear. Brown eyes followed the slow appearance of flesh as it spread out, forming a neck; chin, face and head, running down to shoulders and the rest of a nude male body, genitalia masked only by an intense series of tattoos. The point where Ni's sharp claws held the man quickly spread a sick blue and purple throughout his veins, eyes developing sheen.

Still rattled by Ni's… form, it took Bo a moment to snap into action moving to intervene when another burst of sound echoed through the room, a heavy body slamming through the door, wood splintering from the hinges as it fell beneath the man weighed heavily against the floor by the body of a wolf. Snarling, Dyson's claws sunk into the Goblin's armored vest, muzzle already bloodied with a thick course coat of black that oozed from the marks along the ugly thing's face and poured in rivulets down the side of its open throat. Behind the fallen warrior and the four legged victor appeared Trick, eyes widening as they settled on the mysterious woman's true form. Seeing what his granddaughter was about to do the blood sage's normally calm voice rang out harshly, "No!"

The Succubus retracted her hand immediately, inches away from contact as she turned to glance back at the newest addition inside her small foyer, confused. Her grandfather shook his head, expression serious, saying nothing but his gaze containing plenty. A dull ache spread like a ghost through her chest, hand reaching to brush her fingertips over a spot she had healed from more than a year ago now, her mind taking her back to an office of a club; an older gentleman with peppering dark hair piercing eyes boring his thumb into her skin as it grew into a blue crystalline shard of ice.

Dyson had warned her once that a single touch from the rare Hrimthurs could stop a man's heart, seeing all ten digits circled tightly around one frost-bitten throat made the Succubus wince. The skin directly beneath Ni's tight grip was black, cracks breaking thick waxy skin, small bulbous sores opening as they spread to more purple areas. From there the veins stood out against the thin layer of changing flesh, Bo's brown gaze dropping from the frost covered chin and blue lips that continued up his face. Behind the Frost Giantess a small gasp was audible, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. In the same instant, Ni dropped her dead attacker, orbs a swirling pool of near white foam.

The sleek form of a wolf darted across the room, bracing itself between Ni and Kenzi, just stepping from her room, arms warding off the cold in front of her chest with her weapon abandoned on the floor. One second, another, they ticked by filled with tension as the snowy beast stared at the tiny mortal, wolf between them, hackles raised. Finally, stepping fully inside the room Trick cleared his throat, voice stern, "Enough, Ni."

The once female figure's head tilted just slightly in acknowledgement, shoulders rising feeling Bo's position shift behind her murmuring, "It's just us." Squaring her own shoulders the Succubus looked across the room at her ex-lover, the shifter still in his true form, "Dyson, could you…"

Understanding, the Scottish warrior shifted back, naked and bare to the cold. Behind him Kenzi's gaze did not waver from the Fae she could only assume was Ni, her lips turning a light blue in the low temperature of the room. Hearing the small chatter of her teeth, Dyson turned, arms circling hers as he guided her back to her bedroom, forcing her to break her gaze from Ni's, careful to keep his body from other contact.

In the absence of the other two, the great Hrimthurs slowly collapsed into its human mask, sharp claws retracting, crystalline coating withdrawing beneath flesh molding, eyes returning to their multicolored state as her hair darkened and lost its sharp edges. Trying not to be overly conspicuous, Trick focused on the dead bodies, rather than Ni's state, "We'll need to take care of these," Bo read the troubled look on his face as her grandfather cast another look at Ni, "discreetly."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: As always, love the reviews Thanks for the inbox messages from those who have and also for a few new followers (and some favorites) thank yall who wish to be anonymous! I appreciate the support! I had written this earlier on paper, but lost the paper so tried to do it as best I could from memory. (Don't you hate that?) Anyway, it took a different path while I tried to rewrite this chapter so fingers crossed for it turning out alright…

**. . .**

Hands with palms as calloused and rough as their black padded inner form guided a shivering figure gently by the shoulders into a bedroom beyond frost decorated doors. The thin black haired girl clung to her arms, weapon forgotten in the cold that slowed the process of her mind, as the scruffily bearded man kept her steady, closing the door to her room. When the slight female gave no indication to the change of scenery the bare shifter turned her in his arms to see her face, "Kenz?"

Kenzi blinked lazily, eye lids droopy, "Mmm?"

Moving his thumb up along her jaw, stroking the skin just slightly, he tipped her head up so their eyes met, other hand coming up to hold the other side of her face, "Hey, you okay?" Hazel green searched deep in Kenzi's blue pools as his nose tried to ascertain any missed injury.

Skin just a shade paler than her normal porcelain, Kenzi stood motionless a moment as he studied her until she blinked back at him, focusing on his rugged features, "What?"

Dyson sighed, letting his thumb drop away from where it had been hedging purple lips, "Are you okay?"

Kenzi nodded, glancing down and she lifted her head back up quickly, "You're naked."

Dyson grinned, lips twisting in an amused smirk at her first acknowledged statement with a sigh, "Such the human…" He took a step back, muscle visible beneath hair sprinkled skin, "I'm not the one shivering with cold."

Kenzi turned to grab her comforter trying to pass it to him, embarrassed, "You should be! God Dyson you're, you-" she slumped onto the bed, holding the blanket in her curled fists, the previous few minutes sinking in past the protective layer of shock, "Was that…"

The world wary shifter took a moment to study her slumped posture before sitting beside her on the mattress, hands covering the bits she was apparently less than thrilled to see given the situation, "Yeah," he turned to look at the profile view of her face, "We tried to get here sooner but got held up along the way… She was right about there being more sent along the way."

Kenzi nodded, gaze sliding down to her hands, staring at her fingernails, "How can they try to go after someone like that?"

Dyson frowned wondering if Ni's true form had lost Kenzi as a friend. Though he would not claim to be any more than an acquaintance of the elder fae, he would hate to think Kenzi could end up fearing a person simply because of their species. The image did not fit the young girl he had come to know so well, "Ni's kind are considered to be of high value, having one as a guard or weapon would nearly impossible to challenge."

Kenzi swallowed, "But Bo and I-"

Dyson moved to grab her hand, skin warming hers at the source of contact, "Jesper is the first I'd heard of aside from legend. I doubt Ni even knows he is here."

Kenzi closed her eyes letting out a breath and leaning against the support of his shoulder, "She really has to leave doesn't she?"

Realizing Kenzi had been taking in the seriousness of the situation, rather than over thinking any sort of species issue gave him a great sense of piece of mind he tucked away to think on later, "Yeah."

Kenzi sighed, straightening as she flexed her fingers out, testing the strength of her limbs now that they had warmed up, "Dyson?"

The Scott looked up, watching her approach the door, "Mmm?"

Kenzi smiled, turning the handle, "Find some clothes, I'm starting to feel like the wolf." Her teasing wink was met with deep laughter.

**…**

Hanging up the phone in the kitchen, Trick rested his hands on the counter, palms spread out flat along the cool surface, "We can take the remains to one of the Aswang's relatives. They have been looking for cubed meat but nothing has come in recently from the mortuary."

Bo was setting the door back in place, the bloodied side facing in, as Ni breathed a chilling mist over the body Dyson's wolf form had crashed into the room with. Bo rolled her shoulders as she turned, a sick amusement on her face, "Well isn't that lucky."

Ni sat on the floor beside the body, somewhat worn looking as she propped her elbow on her knee, leg bent in front of her, "Rich town here."

Trick walked around the island with a grim set to his mouth, "Fortunate I would say."

Ni nodded, gaze raising as she heard the door from Kenzi's room open, quickly she looked away, colors swirling around her pupils, "I should go."

Bo frowned, "You don't need to," she looked towards her mortal friend, "You're fine right? Dyson?"

Dyson nodded as Kenzi did the same, the girl a half step ahead of the ginger haired man covered only in her bed cover, "Just peachy."

Ni shook her head, "No I do," the frost giant stood on shaky legs, "I'll be back, I just need to …."

Trick nodded in understanding even if the others missed it. Despite Ni's apparent age, using so much power could be draining, "Go on." Ni disappeared out the door, Trick ignoring Dyson's frown, "Dyson…"

Dyson touched Kenzi's arm as he passed by, bending to take the frozen figure's feet, carting the statuesque body into the main hall to be broken apart. Bo moved across the room to Kenzi, seeing the black fingers of one hand, "Kenz, what happened?"

Kenzi glanced down, _it wasn't like that before…_ The Russian shook her head, "I don't know," the lie rolled easily off her tongue as she looked up at her bestie.

Bo frowned glancing at the second body Ni had only just frozen, "You didn't…"

Kenzi shook her head quickly, "No I barely got in the room." With no other option, aside from telling Bo about Dyson and the Norn, Kenzi played the situation off, "Maybe it's different… human and all. Just don't have that super powered cooter for heat," she grinned joking.

Bo frowned, Kenzi's tactic a complete fail, "What's really going on Kenzi?"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: I know my posts have not been too far apart, but sometimes I get this reminder every few days that I need to sit down and write this thing out. I love writing it, but at the same time I have imagined other future parts and then I create this huge gap that all my in between writing gets lost in an a block appears. If only I could just not jump ahead of myself…

**…**

Bagging what was essentially a mound of frozen fae, Dyson's nose twitched at the smell rising from the crystalline particles of frozen flesh. The black blood of the Goblin's scattered cubes seemed even darker than it had as it spilled like tar from his throat and the Were wondered if Trick had explained that the Aswang would not be receiving its usual feast of human flesh but another of their genus. _Cannibalism, _the thought was nothing new for their kind, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

Shutting the trunk, Trick walked around to the back door of the taxi they had hailed for the occasion, the dark garbage bags and a twenty keeping the human from being overly nosey about the late night call. Dyson kept an eye on the clock as the driver passed down the quiet streets, his hands restless in the lap of borrowed pajama pants – Ryan's no doubt, left at Bo's from some overnighter. _Need to go back and find my clothes…_ Again he tucked the thought into the recess of his mind and divided his focus between where they were headed, and the conversation Kenzi and Bo were having back at the house.

**…**

The two women sat on the couch they had shared many secrets and stories on over the past year and half, legs tucked under their respective bodies, each with an arm along the back of the couch bent back to support their head on their palms; the only difference in their physical state being their expressions. The younger of the two sat in abashed silence after the retelling of her trip to the Norn, and the subsequent release of Dyson's love and her affliction as her friend stared in shock.

"A chainsaw and-" The fact that _Kenzi_ attacked well _anything_ wasn't surprising, but that she went after _The Norn_ and had cut into what was essentially the woman's _life force_ was… _so Kenzi_ when Bo thought about. Vocalizing it however… The Succubus's mouth opened and closed in fish mimicry for a moment before she blinked, looking at her friend's withering hand, "And the sludge did that?"

"Not instantly..." The young woman massaged the darkening skin with the gentle fingers of her other hand, "Its been progressing pretty slow… till today."

The tension that had formed between the two seemed to melt away with the Russian's confession, Bo taking a minute before questioning, "Does Dyson know?"

Kenzi nodded, a soft ducking of her chin and then embarrassed, "Ni too." At the realization how her friend would take being left out of something that would worry her Kenzi tried to soothe, "BoBo I'm sorry, I just…" She raised her hands up then curled them in again, "It was the Garuda and then I made that promise and then I had to _act_ on that promise and you saved Trick instead, not to mention you and Miss Hot Pants have been getting it on ever since so telling you about Dyson just wasn't the right time. I didn't want to worry you on top of your tests…"

Bo grabbed Kenzi's unharmed arm tightly distracting her from her mini-melt down, "Don't ever do that again," Bo's eyes were the dark brown they were born to but something about the seriousness of her tone gave Kenzi the impression that not far behind her cornea lurked the red that had taken over the Succubus's body during the fight weeks ago, "You are my friend Kenz, my sister. If something is happening with you I need to know."

Kenzi swallowed and nodded, her usual chipper self put out for the moment.

Bo released Kenzi's arm to take the other hand in hers, turning the blotched palm up to study, "Since I doubt the Norn will take back whatever this is, maybe Lauren can help you – or Trick might know something at the very least."

"Ni-"

Bo's cut her eyes at her friend, "You're first this time Kenz. Ni has been handling herself long before she got here."

Issue dropped, Kenzi nodded no longer putting up a fight, "Alright Bo."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: This chapter was a little harder to write than I expected and became a filler, I keep feeling the need to write one thing but knowing it won't make much sense. I ended up compromising, not writing it as it was demanded of me, but putting the part in there that screamed the most. Next chapter will probably be a short jump time wise.  
**…  
**  
Though dawn was hours away, Ni interpreted the cool morning air as if it were the muggiest of days; each streetlight she passed illuminated the splotches that were crawling up her neck, her throat dry with sudden heat. The thin shirt she wore may as well have been the thickest form of cotton, borrowed jeans burning her legs where they hugged too tight. _I need…_

The young woman closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to pull the cool air into her lungs and draw in the low temperature but it was not enough, she needed more, she needed… A crisp scent teased the inside of her nose, eyes opening again to look around; water. Legs thick with imagined weight guided her slowly to the chain fence separating the sidewalk from the open waterway and deep violet eyes looked both ways to find an opening. When none presented itself Ni reached down, fingers curling around the metal. It would be easier to break the links in brittle pieces, to freeze and cut such a feeble obstacle, but the use of her power left Ni weak and melting it would leave her empty so she relied on her strength to bend the fence up. The metal curved as she lifted it up and slid her body underneath it, not bothering to step into the concrete pathway but simply slide over it, shoes breaking the water's surface and creating alterations in the stream. The cold liquid soaked the insides of Ni's shoes but she knew it was not important; she could dry them as soon as she had the energy. _Ymir, what I wouldn't give for a pool… or -_

Ni put a stop to the thought before it could lead anywhere else, she had the water, that would do. Thanking the dark for its cover, _at least I won't look crazy_, she sat down in the drain and leaned back, water dampening her clothes; with her back submerged in the few inches run off she expelled the heat that remained in her form. Empty, the blotches that had begun to pepper her skin disappeared, her clothing losing her body heat and registering only in texture. Water sloshed, bugs spoke, and the wind whispered over her.

_In being's earliest dawn, all was one dark abyss, nor heaven, nor earth was known, chill noxious fogs and ice, North from murk Niffl-heim's hole, piled up in mountains lay; __from Muspell's radiant pole, South-wards fire held the sway. Thus after ages past, md in the chaos, met a warm breath, Niffl-heim's blast: cold with prolific heat: hence pregnant drops were formed, which, by the parent air, from Muspell's region, warmed produced great _

"-Aurgelmer."

Trick looked over at Dyson as he spoke, confused when the Scott stared back at him with questioning eyes, "What did you say?"

Dyson frowned at the shorter man, "You were reciting something."

Trick's brow furrowed, had he been speaking? True Oehlenschläger had been on his mind but he had not spoken, he was sure… "Hmm."

Dark eyes studied the elder man from the side, the taxi driver opting not to comment on their exchange in the back seat, his mind having taken to imagining his fare being up to much more than they probably were. The stop he had been called on had been quick, the exchange one sided, discounting his drug theory as he drove them to a tavern he had never heard of. Taking his payment through the window as they exited his cab he coughed, drawing into his lungs a strange powder from the little man's money.

**…**

Taking a kerchief from his pocket, Trick quickly wiped his hands of the durst he had bestowed on their driver. _Never too careful with these things._

**…**

Blinking the man looked down at his dash, what exactly had he been doing to route a fare that high?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence guys, our only "working" house computer is sort of on and off again. I have been typing this chapter when it has been behaving. If it takes me a while for the next chapter, yall will now know why. Same goes for I Should've Never Thought of You.  
**…**

Running a hand over the bared skin of his dark head, the newly released man looked up at the sky and pushed up his shades to keep from wincing. It had been a week since his attack; the detective muddling his way through tests with his fair-haired doctor, then healing in her lab as a note-worthy individual to the returned Ash before being submitted to Suicide Watch as he grappled with depression when the prognosis of his vocal chords was admitted to him. Hale's lips pressed in a thin line as he ran a hand down the pressed jacket his Fashionista had brought him specifically for his return home,

_"Hey, I needed something to occupy my time." The slip of a thing smiled brightly, a sparkle in Kenzi's eye._

"_Don't pretend I'm the only one getting clothes out of this," Hale's voice was a whisper, rough and grated but more upbeat than it had been in weeks and Kenzi folded her newly pink clad gloves over her arms,  
"Not a clue what you mean."  
Behind the human his partner rolled his eyes, Dyson having tagged along with Kenzi on her visit._

It was not the first visit he had received after being released from solitude, but it was the only visitation he had not felt pressed upon by his friend's presence. Kenzi, unlike Dyson, would not be a constant reminder to the life he would be taking a break from until he was cleared to return to the Fae, and Regular, police force.

Hale slipped into the waiting Taxi, nodding at the guard that held the door. Since the Garuda's slaying, security had slackened, but watch these days was still vigilant in comparison to the year previous; the Ash having returned from his Intensive, then Rehabilitated, Care was certain to never have another attack occur as the one he had suffered. Thinking of the recently empowered, the man looked back at the compound as he closed the doors glad to be off duty. The second that feeling passed a second of regret flashed, the only reason he was not on duty being that though he would always be Fae, his abilities were no longer active. His heart ached, the usually buoyant man solemn.

Before the officer could let himself sink too much farther in his thoughts he looked up at his patient driver and relayed his address, "Straight there."

**. . .**

Dyson's gaze roved both sides the street, waiting for the cabbie to pull up from either side and he took a deep breath as it appeared on his left, lids fluttering shut briefly as he focused his hearing; two heartbeats came from the vehicle. Eyes opening again, he released the air trapped in his lungs and grinned as the car came to stop at the curb, staying in place as he waited for his friend to step out.

Dark eyes met his hazel as the thin black figure stepped out, head tipping, "Detective."

Dyson kept his grin in place though his good mood wavered knowing his friend's emotions were strained, "Hale."

The street was quiet but for the taxi taking off, putting down the street and around the corner. As though sensing the impending silence, the wind whispered over the grass that separated the townhomes from the sidewalk that bordered them, scattering leaves over the road. Finally Hale moved up the stairs as Dyson began to descend the steps to grasp each other's shoulders in greeting before turning to face the door, Hale's head tipping to the side in question, "So just how many are in there?"

Dyson's teeth were set true to his nature in a broad smile, "You'll see."

Key sliding into the lock, graceful fingers turning the knob, the door swung open and the lights flicked on, the room exploding in applause, "SURPRISE!"

The wolf at the Siren's side could smell the salt that lined his friend's wet eyes, "You're just as important as ever, man."

**. . .**

Hair twisted tightly around her finger, the blonde held strands in place, pulling the bobby pin from the section of hair and continued onto the next inch of scalp in the process of letting it down. Glancing at the clock, Lauren watched the time tick by, minutes being eaten up in the time it took her to get herself back to her normal appearance. While Detective Hale had left her care earlier in the day (unwittingly headed to his home where a welcoming party of friends and fae he had saved waited) Lauren had reported to The Ash to deliver to him the final report on her friend's health. Her presence in The Ash's company was, as always, a _privilege _to get ready for and now took her a painstaking amount of time to undo.

On the porcelain top of her sink, her phone vibrated, the light of the screen lost in contrast with the bright lights of her energy saving bulbs. Tired eyes glanced down at the screen, an unknown number flashing along the front of it and she dismissed it, leaving it to go to voicemail if the caller chose. Reaching for the face bar she lathered thick foam in the palms of her hands, brow creasing, it had to be a wrong number; only her soon to be ex-liege, Bo and most recently, Kenzi, had that number.

Removing her make-up, the doctor turned out the light and left it to charge in the restroom, heading to bed. Minutes later another, now inaudible, vibration announced a message had indeed been left.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Computer is doing a bit better these days, but I am rather busy. I recently just got the "title" of the work I've been doing and as soon as the raise went through I was asked what I'd think about switching stores and being an Assistant Manager. Honestly, who says no to progress? So I'm doing some training, which requires a few extra hours and with the Holidays and other things I've been pushing the story back a bit. That and because all the characters are being rather quiet. I'm wondering what I'm going to be putting to paper when I do sit down lately…

**. . .**

"You know, you'd think these woodland types would be nicer." Capable hands pulled the spade from the chest of the now dead pile of vines, dark eyes surveying the hack job she had performed.

Wiping thick black slime from his clean shaven face, Dyson strode from behind her, "Humans have the misconception of nature being friendly, you'd do well to forget that."

Bo smiled at the witty pun she could hear Kenzi voicing in her head and then sighed, only using the last of it, "But these are plants. What are plants doing trying to eat people?"

Helping collect the body, Dyson carried the mass by the quickly stiffening leg like structures at the end, "You've heard of the Venus Fly Trap. That's just the tip, I thought Lauren would have briefed you."

Bo grinned, arms hooked under what she knew only moments ago had been arms, "We weren't really…" She stopped at the look on Dyson's face, shrugging, "You asked."

"Let's just hope she's focusing a little more on the problem at hand now."

**. . .**

"Ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow!" The sharp whining tone of Lauren's test subject held nothing back from her place beneath the needle, Kenzi looking away from the syringe that was settled into the black skin of her arm.

Lauren glanced at her lover's friend, amused and exasperated with the girl's antics, "Just a little bit more," cool eyes focused back through the magnifying specs that balanced on her nose; held in place by a band that pulled itself behind her head. Silver matter pulled up the vial as the doctor retracted the plunger, "Hmmm…"

Biting her cheek, Kenzi turned her chin just enough to peer down the length of her arm at the blonde's work and quickly looked away, "Uh Doc," the wiry sarcasm laced around her worry in an attempted defense to what she was witnessing, "I don't know what you heard about me, but this chica bleeds red just like the rest of them. So what is _that_."

The curious excitement of a scientist in the presence of the unknown broke through Lauren's otherwise professional demeanor, staring at the needle she withdrew from Kenzi's arm, "That's what I'll be finding out." Setting the syringe carefully down on the cushioned gauze filled metal bowl she had prepped beforehand, Lauren began to clean the spot she had punctured, the white and silver plasma hardening where it had beaded on the Russian's arm, "I'll need to draw from your other arm as well."

Kenzi leaned back against the paper of the long seat, "Swell," woozy she protested no further as Bo's girl moved around the room to fetch supplies.

**- - -**

Sitting in the deep pocket of her chair, the old maid moved her hand through her long hair, fingers gnarled into a claw perfect for combing against the thin strands. Unfocused, her eyes were unseeing as they looked past the wall she sat in front of, patient as only those free from time could be. As though watching a horrible crime, long awaited in its fulfillment, the old woman smiled cruelly, "You're only speeding the process my dear…"

Behind the Norn, the great tree stood defiant, the veins of its life darkened in the wound dug into its side months prior. The air around it seemed heavy, sick with an infection that was trying to take hold and the Norn winced, neck twisting with a forced wrench as she looked back at her lifeline and away again, contemplating, "It's only fair… after all."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Yay new laptop! :D Hope everyone had a good holiday. My last post was a bit short, I hope this one turns out better. To my East-coasters, hope you're dressed warm! Hope you enjoy the extra D time in this chapter.

- - - - -

_They stood as tall as pines and long armed as willows, a vast army of crooked soldiers devoid of life – hungering for souls. Alone, the young boy stared at the wall of wooden creatures and felt the empty reach into him, the beast within rebelling with sudden recognition and displeasure. The tawny hued lad grit his teeth, incisors to molars sharpening and shifting together, eyes darkening as the wolf pushed forward; this was his territory, his vessel, his place. He and he were one and the same and nothing was to be taken. The boy took a breath to taste the air and stale spores poured down his throat, he lurched forward, dizzy as the bore into his lungs and scorched his counterpart._

_**Return… Return.. Return.**_

_The spores burrowed into soft tissue, eroding the boy from the inside and his hands met the earth, digging into dust as they fisted into claws, eyes black. The mantra continued and he opened his jaws to yell, to cry out against the intrusion but the blood poured from darkening tissue and fur, soaked red, piled around him; skin shucking off. The wolf shook off his Scottish frame and lifted its head, __**No!**_

Dyson jerked, ears ringing with the cry of his companion, eyes rolling in his head for the forest he had dreamt of. _Dreamt? _The question rattled around his skull and left him with desperate anxiety. Oddly, a certain Russian's scent lingered in his snout. "Kenzi?"

Pushing onto his forearms, the gruff spoken gent looked to the end of the bed and then on either side, no sight of the human, nostril flaring he reaffirmed her presence, if quickly receding and roused half naked from his bed. Sweat heavy blanket strewn aside, he wiped the beads from his chest and turned to look at the mattress, leaning to check if she had been there – however slight a possibility the thin being had snuck beside him without his knowing. Nothing, the trail did not descend there and he turned around the room breathing deeply, nothing. Frustrated he growled, head lowering and caught her on his skin, brows furrowing then straightening quickly as he grasped his phone off the pillow pressing speed dial.

"You've reached _K. Fantastico_. Leave a message,_ bi-atches_! Except-" The Detective pressed end before the beep, just after the clarification of "snitch Tony," and pressed the phone to his forehead mentally berating himself before remembering her plans from the day prior. The youth must still be at the Lab and he pressed a different key, the newest of his speed contacts directed to the Doctor. The screen flashed:

**Calling…**

- - - - -

Vibrating on the metal tray it was set on, Dr. Lewis turned from her chart at the sound of her phone; white lab coat rustling against the side of the patients bed as she walked past it to check the screen.  
**  
Incoming Call…  
Dyson**

Wondering what the Wolfy Fae could have gotten into so early she answered, "Dr. Lewis, Detective have you already been in the field?" Turning from the bed she had been standing over she moved towards her supply room, her assistants not yet needed in the day and requiring the time before his possible arrival to gather the things she would need in the event of one of Dyson's injuries.

The man's voice was hoarse, the rough growl of sleep holding in his words, "Lewis, is Kenzi there?"

The use of her last name had the blonde pause, hands leaving the medical shelf she had been reaching for, empty realizing he was not calling for himself, "She's here," she looked back over her shoulder where the only other human that frequented the lab lay on one of the beds, "Sleeping, did you need me to-"

"No." The sound of sliding skin was audible over the line and Lauren could imagine the man rubbing his palm against his face to push away whatever thoughts were clouding his head, "No, she's ok?"

Hair spilling over her shoulder as she tilted her head, Lauren nodded, "Yes. I took some samples yesterday, and Bo brought her back in last night. She was a little dizzy. We don't know what to expect with the Norn's 'gift' so Bo was being cautionary." Hearing him release a sigh the Doctor questioned, "Dyson are you sure you're alright?"

The phone closed and the line went dead after an affirmative response from the other end and Lauren looked down at her screen as it returned to its main menu. Her lips pulled down in a frown as she noticed the missed call image.

- - - - -

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Long legs and a short dress hugging tan thighs, a tall dark haired woman with a sinister air held a blade in one hand, turning the tip against the forefinger of the other, "You tell me what you were doing in Dark Fae Territory without pledging to me,"

As she stood from leaning against her desk to move closer to her captor the woman stopped, tongue in cheek a moment to consider, "Or at least introducing yourself and stating your business, and I'll try to be rrreeeaaallly gentle with peeling your skin from your body." Dark brown eyes, deep as pits and smoldering with an inner heat bore into the person strapped to the chair at their wrists and legs waiting for an answer.

As the silence stretched on The Morrigan sighed, a slight pout forming blowing out a quick breath, "Okay, let's get started."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Always nice to see some new alerts and favorites for this story. Thanks guys I am trying to post at least once a month, ideally being twice. Thankfully I got some insight from the charries and have a new chapter for yall today. Yay! Hope this finds you well. Oh, also, lil rating warning for swearing. The second half you will see the style change a bit, I had written the full chapter on paper and then lost that half of it. You know how that goes when you try to recreate something…

- - - - -

Lashes shadowed dirty cheeks, lids closed as the woman lay prone on the floor, the rise and fall of her chest the only indicator of her life force. The coloring of her shirt was undeterminable, but where it had been pulled up to bare her skin against the concrete of the floor was as noticeable as the smell coming from the opposite corner of the small room. Flipped, one over other, a pair of shoes lay over crumpled socks, the pile pungent with progressing fungi. The rust taste that permeated around the room and flooded the girl's sinuses was strong, but easier to ignore than the voice assaulting her ears from across the hall.

"Fuckin' morons! Wankers the lot of them! When I get my hands on them…" clothes as pitch as his chosen side, the man twisted his fists against thick braided chords, face pressed against the bar of his cell, "Jokes over!" His call was absorbed by the walls before it had the chance to travel far, "Come on now, you've had your fun."

A loud sigh caught the disorderly occupants attention, the Mezmer's focus pulled from his futile effort to peer down the hall and instead look on the other capture diagonal his cell, "Something to say, human?"

A breathy, "Give it up," was the only reply, disgust evident in both tone and posture as the woman did not bother to move to address him.

"Have you any idea the grievance that has been committed? Who I am?" Vex's voice rang high with self-importance.

"I'm sure _they _know and don't care," Ni rolled over, shifting just enough to change to a cooler place on the floor, her stomach now on the cool surface as her eyes found his, "If your ignored protests are any indicator."

The dark Fae eyed her disparagingly, calling her out, "I'm to believe tomorrow's lunch knows whats going on?"

"I am no one's lunch."

"Concubine then." The withering gaze his words earned had a smirk spreading across his cracking lips, "Close to home, did I? "

Ni moved up, sitting so her legs folded beneath her, bottom on the floor as she studied the Fae in the other cell, "Must be hard for you, all ready to go and no way to unleash your power. Kind of humbling, isn't it?"

The Mesmer shifted irritably, standing away from the bars to pace backa few steps, "Well that's just cause I'm too dangerous otherwise. Had to even the playing field."

"I'm sure you just let them take you." Ni smiled as their banter continued to irk the man across her, shoving a hand through her hair as his anger brought his temperature up a few degrees.

"Your on my list," he turned to look at the walls he already well knew by now cursing aloud, "Soon as that Succubs and her galpal realize their _friend_ has been-"

"You're friends with Bo?" Standing for the first time since she'd arrived, Ni dropped her previous attitude, hands reddening as they came in contact with the metal, "They know you've been brought here?"

Vex turned, finding their likened connection intriguing, "How do you know her?"

Ni stressed her teeth, trying not to grind them as her question was ignored, "I was staying with them before this." Pressing again, "Do They Know You're Here?"

The spiky haired metrosexual opened his mouth, closed it and opened again to pause, "-No. Not really."

Ni slumped down in the corner, hope gone, "Then why would you think they are coming for you?"

Nodding his head as he went over his own words Vex thought on it a moment, turning around, fingers lacing behind his back rather than continuing to hold their fisted position, "Well I suppose it's the Succubunny's way of keeping with those loyal."

Dark brown and grey, Ni's eyes studied Vex from his boots to eyeliner, "You and Bo share a bond?"

"The Garuda, it was a thing. Anyway, I figure she owes me." Eyeing the man across from her, Ni filed his comment away for further analysis later. Surely _he_ was not around for the Garuda. She could not see him being of much help in such dire a situation but since they had time to talk…

- - - - -

Leaning forward in his chair, a scruffy faced Dyson stared at the three women across from him, going over their most recent request, his voice low to not draw attention from the mortal cops of the precinct."You want me to use police resources to trace a call, that might have been Ni, but you aren't sure?"

Lauren nodded, arms folded across the pin stripes of her white and blue shirt, buttons done up to the top, "That's right."

Rubbing the side of his temple and eyebrow, the other arm braced over the wood of his desk as he looked around to check for listening ears, "And you think it was her because…?"

Holding Lauren's phone between her hands, Bo offered the piece of machinery to her friend for inspection, "Look at the time and date, it's the same as the night she left. Only hours later. She said she'd be back, and she wasn't."

Amber orbs locked with hers pointing out a fact, "She also needed to get of town Bo," even lower then before he ducked his head muttering, "Your apartment isn't even fully refurnished. You think that kind of activity is really needed by the Light or the Dark right now?"

"Trick would want you to look into it," Kenzi took the phone from his rough hands, fingers grazing callouses formed over the years, her touch light in comparison. Meeting the blue centers of her eyes, the wolf took into account what was being left out. They had come to him directly with their problem, not through Bo's grandfather their compass. Though Dyson would have gone along with the investigation on his own even if he turned them down, knowing they trusted him to do the right thing soothed his returned emotions even if only the woman he was growing strangely protective of knew of their presence.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Well I had three wonderful days off before my nine straight starting tomorrow. Jeebus. Gah, gonna have to see how that goes. I wrote up two chapters on the other story but realized, I cannot post them until I updated this one here too! Trying not to favor is hard. Short chapter here. The first was necessary to plot :) the second half moving things along ^.^ Thoughts appreciated.

**. . . . .**

The walk up the hallway leading to the Ash's chamber filled the building with the muffled tap of sharp looking dress shoes, their black polished ends peeking out under the end of steam pressed white pants that complimented their wearer's dark skin. Hands checking the buttons of his vest, Hale nodded to the guards in acquiesce, they could announce his presence. Allowing him a half step to follow behind, one opened the door for the other and the armored fae and detective stepped inside,

"William Haley François Santiago, Baronet of The Clan Zamora." Hale's title rang in the room's acoustic setting, catching in the ear of the night hued man in the corner, bathed in silks sipping from fine china. With a wave of wide palmed hand, the room's occupant dismissed the guard, white orbs settling on his faithful servant,

"Hale," The Ash's voice was a grumbling bass, the sound having always been rough but in the aftermath of the explosion and the year he had been healing had acquired a hoarseness to it that confused the younger fae. It was hard to imagine such a strong sound coming out weakened in any way, "A timely appearance as always," he gestured for the lighter man to take a seek, the spot across his table open and waiting with an empty cup and dish bearing a small treat.

After a quick bow and press of The Ash's hand to his forehead Hale placed the jacket he had worn over his arm across the back of the chair and slipped into the plush chair noting the always comfortable position every guest would find in its cushion, "I was expecting a request sooner, my Lord. Not that the choice in timing of an audience is of concern." With practiced political ease, Hale's words were received like pre-melted butter on warm toast, deliciously swallowed.

Calculating, his elder's gaze studied the youth and waited before speaking, "I have had many things to clear up since my return." Tasting his drink, he waited as Hale poured himself a cup then topped his own when he set his back down, "You and your partner have been quiet busy on the field… And off."

Stifling, the airy room seemed filled with question for a moment and Hale considered before speaking again, "With all respect Sir, everything we have done has been to help smooth incidents between the Light and Dark. The Morrigan has taken a particular interest in stirring up trouble."

"Because of the unaligned Succubus, yes I know." Despite the rasp that wound around each note the other man's voice was unforgiving but did not cause any added sense of dread to the Siren's stomach. "There is also note of Trick's nature," arms folding, the man let his hands cross each other over his knee, "That is also true?"

_Just what kind of notes was Lachlan taking?_ Hale tried to decipher his leader's expression before giving a curt nod, "The Blood King did step forward in the advance of the Garuda."

Releasing a thoughtful sound, because The Ash would never sigh, the man settled against the backing of his seat as much as his well ingrained posture would allow and contemplated the confirmed information. "You had knowledge of his title before the attack?"

Hairs rose along the sides of Hale's arms, brushing the fabric of his conforming shirt, "Yes." In the silence that followed the only change in the room was the shift of light through the painted windows, spilling in patterns over the granite floor.

**. . . . .**

Hand clapping over the man's shoulder, Dyson shook the techie's frame in gratitude, "Thanks, Matt." Memorizing the address, the detective straightened as he turned, jogging up the stairs from the downtown building. It was a building once used by the police task force for questioning, back when the budget was three times its size and they had a larger staff. Now the wiring left behind ran on its lowest setting, a few computers left behind in locked cages easily breached with the right key and the right pass codes. Of course one of Kenzi's cousins could have hacked them just as easily but they weren't around for this particular errand.

Thinking of his mortal friend, the wolf palmed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open, "Guess who pulled it off."

The Russian's smile was audible in her voice, the wolf easily able to imagine the blush of pale cheeks and the bright glow of her eyes, "You have a number?"

"An address," rattling the digits and street off he looked up at the sky as he attempted to recall what he knew of the area, "Its Dark Fae territory but you and Bo should have no trouble getting-"

"You aren't coming with us?"

Dyson coughed, the sound a guttural laugh caught high in his chest, "After the year we have been through?"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is in no way my creation, I am merely toying with the possibilities of a storyline that bit me while out to dinner. No monetary gain was brought from this writing.

Author's Note: Ah writing this piece was so easy! I'll prolly update again soon as I have today and tomorrow off then it's back to mines.

**. . . . .**

_Bitter purity, crisp air burnt an unprepared throat causing pinpricks of pain in the corners of clear eyes still locked on the sight of a cloudless sky. __**Not possible, not possible**_**. **_"Th.." The voice called from every corner, her true name lost in its echoing and Ni spun turned on green ground covering to locate the speaker. Landscape still, nothing moved for many miles – all open space bright lights._

_**Where are you?**__ The hills stretched on towards a high peek where the mountain climbed beyond a large expanse of water, the lake a gorgeous shade of watered lilac over brandeis. To the right a long line of trees budded with new growth but not amongst their folded arms did Ni spot the figure she spotted. __**Where are you?**___

Incredibly high, the giantess spun with the feeling of something behind her, senses set off by a pressure. Nothing. Again it came from her side and she turned, no. "Where are you?"

Flesh a dusky cream in the all encompassing day, Ni's hands rose to her ears covering them, fingers grasping glimmering strands of hair as she shut her eyes. The voice, not hers, but another's ran in the stillness to pound in her skull but they shared the same question. If not here in their homeland, where was she? _**You never leave, I leave but return. If I am returned and you are gone, where do I go?**_

A sharp intake of breath, the rasped retching sound of dry coughs in sudden awakening drew Vex's eyes to the shaking figure of the woman he was slowly beginning to develop a tolerance for, "Don't go doing their job for them now."

Wild eyes shifted in loose sockets and a wariness settled over the Mezmer; not for the first time did he wish his binds untied but it was for a serious consideration of his safety that he wanted it done now, "Hey, snap to it. You're awake, nothing wrong now."

Ni's fingers drew red lines down cement as she scratched her digits deep against the grainy feel of the floor, shoulders still moving in agitation. _Just a dream, just a dream – _only it was not and a part of her feared it. She rolled her body back into a sitting position and looked at the man she had spoken to off and on for the two nights since his arrival nearly a week after hers. Despite the space between them a feed would be good to calm her nerves but sensing the temperature surrounding him it would not be worth much from his vessel. _If only…_

"I need to go."

"Don't we all?" A shade of gloss had been worried off the man's lips, cracks appearing on the tin skin and he gestured his head, "They were talking not too long ago, be down in a few."

Cool earthtones met his dark gaze and she woman moved closer to the bars as to look down the hall, "For who?"

Vex studied her expression, not sure what answer she was looking for but thinking that either way it would not change the outcome, "You it sounded like. They've struck a deal with Evony, you in turn for a better status amongst the Dark. She's a real piece of work that woman."

Ni had stopped listening at the point Vex had told her someone would be within her grasp. Moving far into the corner of her cell she closed her eyes and relaxed, keeping herself only aware enough not to fall into that between state of sleeping and dreaming.

**. . . . .**

Two outlines moved in tandem in the night, both cloaked in dark clothing with only the glint of steel and color variation on wood signaling their presence against an otherwise gloomy backdrop provided by the warehouse. Twin X's rode high on the backs of the two prowlers, katanas held tight in their sheaths of the lead figure, a long rope of hair swinging between the set of escrimas of the second. Approaching an the main entry point, Kenzi lifted her hand and Bo stopped a few feet behind her friend, the girl shifting her arm to pull one blade from its position and out of its holder. The long blade slid against the door frame, just enough to catch the reflection of the room's view and Kenzi shifted it to spy for occupants; none. Three fingers still grasping the handle she signaled Bo onward with her index and middle finger, the Succubus moving around her to slide inside as blue eyes looked back, checking their six for any followers.

The front room was sparse, at first glance a possible stay for the odd street urchin; abandoned couch, hodge posh of blankets, a worn table with mismatched chairs. It was pieced together on gritty flooring that scuffed the bottoms of Kenzi's boots no matter how carefully she stepped in effort to keep quiet. The amount of space left unutilized beyond a canister made table covered in cloth a few feet from an industrial three tub sink caught Bo's attention, a wall that made the room fall short of the warehouse's outside perimeter. Paneled sliding doors, a closet for cleaning supplies? The Succubus doubted it and waved her arm for her friend's attention, the slip a woman at the table studying the papers that lay on it catching the movement.

Weapon still in hand she moved to the opposite side of the doors and nodded. A light brush of fingers and the knob pulled one door wide open, folding in two on its hinges. At the front false boards lay propped against the opposing walls, quarter full containers glued to the finish, liquid pooling against the plastic in the direction of the downward slope gravity tugged on. A matching set of rust sprinkled machines were moved apart, a metal hatch hooked open revealing a set of steps to a basement not meant to be there.

_Tip, tip, tip. _Gentle padding, tiny feet moved quick down the stairs, back twisting as she shifted first left then right with a blade extended in one hand and held close in the other, prepared for attack. None came, though the hallway that stretched ahead of her was long and offered many opportunities for appearance. "Uh Bo," whispering, "whistle in the reinforcements will ya?"

**. . . . .**

Amidst the pile of clothes a bright blinked on and off, cell glowing under cotton catching a wandering wolf's attention. A short vibration was muffled by the garments the phone rested in, no sound to catch unwanted attention, the noise as brief as that of the wolf's shift back into the nude figure of a man as Dyson leaned to gather his things and put on his pants as he read, **Time to trade.**

Skin dusted in dirt to darken his appearance, the navy of his shirt was nearly as unobtrusive as Bo's, the woman meeting him at the door, taking his place as watch as he entered the building. Shutting the door behind the detective, Bo faced the night and waited.

**. . . . .**

Two dark lines distracted from a pixie face, Kenzi nodding her head as the Lycan came down the stairs, "Lead on, D-man."


End file.
